The BR Act
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Cartman is now leading the country and has passed a new law to better control the population. The place testing this new law? South Park, Colorado.
1. Welcome to the Battle Royale

_Chapter 1: Welcome to the Battle Royale_

"Dammit!" A black-haired boy named Stan pointed the handgun ahead of him and fired multiple times. "Kenny, give me some fucking backup!"

The blonde in the sweatpants sighed and stood up off of the blue couch in Stan's living room to grab the matching plastic PlayStation Move handgun. He pointed the gun at the TV screen and fired twice, killing the zombie on the screen with ease. "You suck at House of the Dead," he laughed.

Stan ground his teeth and sent a glare at Kenny. "I don't suck; it's just really hard without a second player."

"Right…!" Kenny rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He ran one teasing finger along Stan's bare torso from his collarbone to the top of his blue jeans. "How about this? If you can kill the next wave of zombies by yourself, you can top later."

Stan's eyebrows rose. "Really?" Kenny never gave him that chance, not in the four years they'd been fuck-buddies.

"Really." The blonde licked Stan's cheek playfully.

Stan smirked and turned back to the TV screen, ready for the next wave of virtual zombies. Just as the doors of the mansion opened up for the zombies to come pouring out and he began shooting mercilessly at them, a redheaded boy in an orange jacket and blue jeans, Kyle slammed the front door open. Stan hit the pause button on the side of the plastic gun and looked over at his best friend when Kenny did. The redhead's shoulders were heaving as if he'd run all the way across town. Both shirtless boys in the living room couldn't help but wonder what had been so important that their friend ran over to tell them.

"Guys," Kyle took a breath, "we need to get out of here! Now!"

"Why?" Stan dropped the plastic gun on the couch behind him and walked over to his best friend, noticing the cold winter air as soon as he did. "Dude, shut the door!"

Kyle slammed the door shut behind him. "Both of you get dressed, we have to leave! If we don't go now, the others who are evacuating will leave us behind!"

"Evacuating?" Stan raised one eyebrow. "Why are we being evacuated?"

"Haven't you guys watched TV at all today?"

"No." Kenny pointed at the TV screen. "We woke up and started playing video games. We're going over to Stan's parents' later though, so we'll watch–"

"No you won't be because they're dead!" Kyle yelled. When his friends gave him a doubtful look, he scooped up the TV remote from the floor and turned the TV to the news channel. "Look!"

"…_too late. …If you're just now joining us, you are among the unfortunate. Three hours ago, one of our spies from Washington returned with the news that the town Eric Cartman has chosen to be the first in his horrific BR Act is __**South Park**__." _

Kenny and Stan's eyes widened. Cartman had announced a week ago about the new Battle Royale Act, which would require that one town a year would be fenced off for a week and the residents would be forced to kill each other until only one was left. He also said that he would announce the town participating in the first Battle Royale the morning after they began, giving no one the chance to leave the town before the Battle Royale could begin.

"_The South Park council gathered in the town hall not long ago to discuss their options, but government militants discovered that the town had a spy and killed everyone in the council…I have just received word that evacuation processes have been stopped, leaving over half of the town's population trapped within town limits. In less than half an hour, government helicopters will be flying in to fence off the town and cut all electricity. If you think you can still get out, try, but–"_

Kyle clicked the TV off. "Shit. Come on," he looked over at where his friends - Stan in a white t-shirt, and Kenny in a white tank top - were searching frantically through the coat closet, "we have to try and get out."

Stan nodded and slipped into his brown jacket. "No arguments here."

"Or from me." Kenny shrugged his two sizes too big parka on and pulled the hood up.

Kyle nodded and followed his friends back outside, both seeming shocked at the sight of the black Hummer in the driveway. "Stole it from the town hall after I heard what happened there. Figured we might need it." He jumped into the driver's side.

"Why were you panting when you came into the house then?" Stan asked as he climbed into the passenger's seat and Kenny climbed into the back.

"Having the government on your ass can be fucking nerve-wracking!"

"I definitely agree with that!" Kenny laughed.

Kyle pressed the gas pedal to the floor and began racing towards the south end of town. "We don't have anything yet, but we can stop in the next town for food and gas, or whatever else we need. Fuck!" He hit the brake hard, sending it nearly to the floorboard and bringing the Hummer to a screeching halt. He glared through the windshield at the blonde boy in the light blue pea-coat and tight blue jeans shaking in the middle of the road. "Godammit Butters!" He hit the window button and stuck his head out of the window. "Move your ass!"

"K-Kyle!" Butters ran over to the rolled down window. "Are you guys tryin' to get outta here?"

"Of course!"

"C-Can I tag along?"

Kyle nodded and unlocked the door. "Hurry and get in, we need to make another stop before we can leave."

"Where?" Stan asked as Butters climbed into the backseat with Kenny, and Kyle hit the gas.

"Ike is over at George's house for a study session." He made a quick, sharp turn down another street and softly tapped on the brake to stop in front of a small house. He held down the horn until Ike and a Goth teenager ran out.

Both teens climbed into the back door Kenny was sitting next to and then jumped over the seat into the open trunk. As soon as the door slammed shut, Kyle did a quick U-turn and sped off in the direction he was heading.

"Kyle," Ike said as he gripped onto the bench seat in front of him for dear life, "where are we going?"

"No idea yet. We just need to get out of South Park first, that's all that matters. We can figure out where to go afterwards." Kyle's eyebrow knit together angrily. What time was it? The helicopters had to be getting close. Dammit, why wouldn't the goddamn Hummer go over one-hundred?

Straight ahead of them, a group of soldiers lined a barbed wire, electric fence with M-80s in their hands and a line of corpses in front of them. They held up the guns as the Hummer approached.

"Kyle, stop!" Stan yelled as he gripped onto the door, his eyes wide with fear.

"No! I'll plow right through it!" Kyle ground his teeth together and tried to push the Hummer faster. "I refuse to be part of this bullshit Cartman's forcing upon us!"

"Dude, they have guns!"

"Stop the fucking car!" Kenny screamed. He couldn't have cared less if he died, he'd just wake up the next morning, but he didn't want to watch and remember his friends getting shot to death. "We're all gonna die if you don't! Think of your brother back here!"

That must've gotten through to Kyle because he cursed and slammed on the brakes. The Hummer stopped only inches away from the line of corpses in front of the militants holding the M-80s. He cut the engine and jumped out of the Hummer with the others when the militants lowered their guns.

"Oh hamburgers," Butters muttered as he stepped out of the Hummer ready to run at any moment.

"Hey," one of the militants yelled, "get to the community center! All of you! Now!"

Kyle grabbed onto his little brother's hand and sent a glare at the militants before turning away with an angry sigh. From where he was standing with his little brother and friends, he could clearly see the community center only a few blocks away from them. He cursed loudly and began leading the small group towards the yellow-orange building. _I was too late. We're trapped here now._

"Fuck!" He screamed out of nowhere. Everyone around him jumped at the sound, causing the group to stop.

Stan reached out for his best friend. "Kyle, what is it?"

"We're stuck going along with this sick fucking game Cartman is forcing upon us because he wants us to die!" Kyle turned and faced all of his friends. "I wasn't quick enough and now we're trapped!"

Ike pulled on his older brother's hand and smiled slightly. "We may be stuck here but at least we can protect each other. It's not like we're alone."

Kyle blinked and then looked from Ike back to his friends. He nodded. His brother was right, they might be trapped but they weren't alone. The group could protect each other and they would. They wouldn't die here, they couldn't.

…

The community center wasn't as full as it would've been had people not evacuated when they did. Most of the people left and in the community center were those unfortunate enough to not make it out in time, a few were those who had been more than willing to stay and play along with The Battle Royale Act.

Among those unfortunate enough not to escape were Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Bebe Stevens, Jimmy, and Timmy. They were all gathered in a shaking group near the back of the community center near a large wooden stage set up for some unknown reason.

Craig was holding onto Tweek trying to comfort him by telling him pretty lies of how everything was going to be okay and how they would get out together. Clyde and Bebe were both crying and being silently held by their friend Token. Jimmy and Timmy were nervously trying to get everyone in the group to stay calm by telling some bad jokes though they could clearly tell it wasn't working.

Among the select group of people who had wanted to stay behind were Wendy Testaburger and Rebecca Cotswalds. Both had been curious about the outcome of such a game and decided it would be best to just go along with it instead of trying to run away or be afraid.

Wendy was standing near Rebecca with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the people cowering in fear over what was about to occur. Why even bother to worry so much about your inevitable fate? All that was going to happen over the course of the week was assisting death. Was that really so bad?

"They're all pathetic," the brunette standing beside Wendy, Rebecca said in her usual shaking voice. There was something different about that voice today though, something almost animalistic. Whatever it was made Wendy feel a quick round of nerves when the girl spoke. "Cowering and crying about something so…so interesting. It should be fun to experience the emotions and psyche of a killer." She glanced at Wendy. "Would you agree?"

Wendy shrugged. "I'm not sure I would put it so lightly, but I don't believe there's anything to be afraid of."

Rebecca nodded.

Both girls looked over at the front of the community center when the metal doors were opened by the two militants outside to allow another group of people entrance. Kyle Broflovski led the group in and most of them looked like most of the people around the community center: scared. Most of the group though looked as confident as always, as if they weren't afraid of what was to come. The girls smirked at the same time at this observation. Well, well, some good competition.

At the back of the group, Butters jumped slightly when the metal doors slammed shut behind him. He just kept walking though, not wanting to seem like a pussy during something that will eventually cost him his life. There was one thing he did notice about everyone around him as he continued walking with his friends towards the stage; everyone was either crying or had a murderous look in their eyes as if already weeding out the weakest. He knew he had no chance against those people.

Before the group could get much further, a line of militants in green fatigues ran out onto the stage holding M-80s. All sound ceased in that second, even crying and fearful ranting. Everyone, even those willing to stay behind, had a bad feeling about what was to come.

That feeling was intensified when a decorated and scarred General walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand. "Hello South Park, Colorado, you know why you're here thanks to that spy your town sent to Washington. Which cuts a lot of my explanation, so I supposed it is a good thing he was sent. Basically, you have been chosen by the President for a test-run of the Battle Royale Act. Before I get to the boring part - the rules - there is a quick list we must go over."

He pulled a small remote out of his pocket and clicked a button down. On the blank wall behind him, a projection of the town's citizen list, including pictures and names, appeared. "The list of the already dead." The shadow of a smirk appeared on his face when he noticed every single person had a look of horror on their faces.

"Bradley Biggle," an X appeared over his picture, "Henrietta Biggle," an X appeared over her picture, "Gerald Broflovski," a red X appeared over his picture, "Sheila Broflovski," an X appeared over her picture, (at hearing their parents' names called, Kyle and Ike both drew in sharp breaths and stiffened), "Mark Cotswalds," an X appeared over his picture then, (Rebecca barely reacted to her brother or her parents' names being called).

More and more names were called, and with each a different reaction from a different person. The list of the dead included the parents of nearly everyone in community center, people who were part of the council, along with people who had been evacuated secretly: Ruby Tucker, (Craig nearly had a meltdown when he heard his sister's name), Rebecca Red, Bridon Guermo, the rest of the Goth group, (Dylan and Evan), and literally everyone else that had tried to get out. At the end of it, there was only half of the town left, none over the age of twenty-four.

"Now," the General continued, "I'm sure you're all wondering why people who were evacuated are on this list. Well that has to do with the micro-chips in your bloodstream." He fully smiled when confusion appeared. "Under the President's orders, we placed micro-chips in South Park's drinking water a month ago when the Act was first past and your town was secretly chosen. Since then, the micro-chips have registered who you are in our databases. They also have wireless tracking capabilities, telling us if you've breached the perimeter."

He pointed back at the list dominated with the dead. "Everyone you tried to evacuate was killed by us! Destroyed from the inside, out! There is no escape. Now South Park, welcome to the Battle Royale!"


	2. Ready Set Kill

_Chapter 2: Ready…Set…Kill_

Welcome? A greeting? Saying that almost made it seem like they were invited to participate. Yet somehow they were; it was either participate in the madness of this law or be killed from the inside out by the micro-chip like the people who tried to escape.

"The rules are simple," the General continued, not missing a beat as he continued speaking, "you have a week to kill everyone else in town, to be sure that you are the only one left alive. If there's more than one of you left after seven days, the micro-chips activate and give you three minutes to kill the other, or others, left alive before it destroys you.

"Also," he clicked a button on the projection screen remote, "you see the map on the wall behind me? The red square on the map is the community center. After you are released from the building, you have five minutes to get out of the area before the micro-chips activate and kill you. This area will become a forbidden zone for everyone five minutes after the last person has been released. If you are caught in the area after that, you die immediately. More forbidden zones will be added every six hours at twelve and six, making the total forbidden zones in the area at the end of the game fourteen. We will announce them over the speakers set up throughout the town." He clicked another button and the projection disappeared.

"Moving on." He bent down and picked up a rucksack. "Each of you will get a rucksack filled with supplies upon your release into the battlefield. Each rucksack contains two bottles of water, a loaf of bread, a map of the area, a flashlight, a small amount of bandages and ointment, and one random weapon. This weapon can be grenades, any type of gun, a knife, or even something completely useless such as a pot lid - or it could be something else entirely, you won't know until you look.

"Now that that's all out of the way," he smiled wide and delightedly, "time for your dismissal. When I call your name please come to the stage so I may hand you're a rucksack before your departure." He reached back and took a clipboard one of the militants held out for him. "Philip Pirrup."

The blonde in the thin red jacket and gray shorts looked around at the people staring at him for a moment before dashing for the stage and taking the rucksack that was dropped into his arms before dashing for the door outside.

"Timmy Burch."

The redhead in the electric wheelchair looked around a bit like the blonde before him before going to the stage as fast as he could. The rucksack was dropped onto his lap, and he left.

"Leopold Stotch."

Butters started shaking, feeling more afraid than ever before. He knew everyone was looking at him but didn't look back for fear of them seeing just how scared he was. Instead, he took a deep breath and ran forward, took the rucksack that he dropped into his arms and ran for the door.

"Jimmy Valmer."

The brunette in the yellow sweater didn't even look around or bother to look like he cared before calmly going forward and taking the rucksack when it was handing to him. With the same calm speed, he left.

"Tweek Tweak."

The blonde in the wrongly buttoned gray jacket screamed when his name was called and shook more violently than usual. He looked to his raven-haired boyfriend, his face streaked with tears from learning of his sister's death, being sure he got a nod of approval before running forward and taking the rucksack before leaving.

"Ike Broflovski."

Ike looked at George and then at his older brother. "Kyle…" He muttered in a terrified voice.

Kyle patted the top of his head. "Go. I'll catch up to you little brother."

Ike nodded and then pecked George on the cheek before running forward and taking the rucksack dropped into his arms. He then ran for the door with scared tears running down his face.

"Rebecca Cotswalds."

The brunette in the green sweater calmly pushed herself off of the wall and strode forward to the stage. She noted everyone terrified reaction to her taking the situation so calmly and nearly smirked at it. Everyone was afraid of her, how exciting! She slung the rucksack dropped into her arms over her shoulder and then left.

The General smiled at Rebecca's exit and then turned his attention by to the list. "Craig Tucker."

The noirette in all blue wiped his face and ran just as quickly as Tweek had to get his rucksack and leave.

"George Kinder."

George nodded and ran forward, grabbed his rucksack, and left, eager to join Ike outside.

"Kenny McCormick."

Kenny took a breath and looked to his friends. He smiled slightly, being sure that the only thing betraying his fear was his insanely pale face. He nodded. "See you guys out there." He ran, grabbed the rucksack and went out the door.

Outside, he looked around panting. He hated this, he could already smell death in the air and not many people had been released. When he looked down, he could see why the smell of death was already around: Jimmy and Timmy each had a metal arrow from what was probably a crossbow sticking out of them - one from Timmy's chest and the other from Jimmy's neck. Both of their rucksacks were gone.

Kenny's heart rate sped up as he saw this, knowing that they weren't coming back. Before the same fate could happen to him, he ran forward, unknowingly following a trail of blood to behind the nearby drugstore and out of the forbidden zone. He leaned against the filthy dumpster there and retched, throwing up everything he'd eaten the past two days. _They're dead. Someone's already willing to kill! Was it that Rebecca girl? She looked like she'd be able to…or maybe it was–_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard a can roll away from something followed by a pained groan.

He whipped around and slowly creeped around to the other side of the dumpster, afraid that he'd get shot in the face with a crossbow - he was afraid of guns and whatnot, but arrows were at the forefront of his mind. Sitting there with one of those same metal arrows through his thigh was Butters. Kenny's eyes widened at the pool of blood around the blonde's leg and staining his pants.

"Butters?" Kenny knelt down beside the smaller man with a hand on his shoulder…which he immediately put into the air alongside his other one when a silver Glock 19 Pistol was pointed at his face. "Butters, it's me! It's Kenny!"

Butters' face, which had been carved with craze, softened when he saw who it was sitting beside him. "Kenny?"

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, it's me. You need help."

Butters lowered the Glock and nodded too. "Yeah…I can't get this arrow out of my thigh…"

Kenny reached for Butters' rucksack and shuffled through it until he found what he was looking for: the small amount of bandages promised to them. He wrapped them around the smaller blonde's thigh, being sure to go around the arrow as much as possible. "A Glock, huh?" He glanced at the pistol still in Butters' hand. "Good weapon."

Butters nodded again. "Yeah…"

Kenny tightened the bandages then placed his now bloodstained hand back on Butters' shoulder. "I'm gonna go into the drugstore and get some more bandages…and hopefully something to make extracting the arrow easier on you."

"You're gonna take it out?" Butters asked in a panicked voice. He knew it was going to hurt because it was already sending shockwaves of pain through him now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"Yes. It's the only way you're going to be able to move." Kenny took his rucksack off of his shoulders and placed it on the ground next to him to look for his weapon. "You have your Glock; you'll be fine while I'm gone for a bit." He pulled an ax out of his rucksack and backed up to the employee entrance of the drugstore. Quickly, he stood up and pulled the metal door open to step inside.

Immediately he was in the employee lounge, a few vending machines were there, one with snacks and the other with soda. He reached for the light switch but found the electricity was already cut to everywhere except the community center. He cursed and cautiously went forward, wishing now that he would've grabbed his flashlight before coming in here. There were no windows, making the place pitch black.

After some groping around, tripping on a chair, and nearly impaling himself on the ax, Kenny managed to find the wooden door to the shop area of the drugstore.

Quietly, he inched the door open and just barely poked his head out to look around for anyone in the store. Upon seeing no one, he stepped out of the employee lounge and into the store. _Hell if anyone had been here, they probably would've heard me nearly kill myself in the damn lounge._ He immediately went for the gauze bandaging, medical tape, and anything else he felt he needed.

As he was moving for a bag to put everything in, he froze. Staring right at him was a redheaded girl that might've been only fifteen with fear deep in her eyes. But that wasn't what caught Kenny's attention, it was the two sai clutched in either hand. Immediately he dropped the medical supplies in his arms and reached for the ax since he was unsure of what the girl was going to do.

At seeing this, the girl dashed forward with her sai raised to strike before Kenny could say a word to stop her. He held up the ax, blocking her strike but losing a bit of the wooden handle of the ax when the sai dug in. "Wait a second!" He stepped back and kept blocking her sai as best as he could. "We don't need to fight! I'm just trying to help someone! I don't want to kill you!"

"Liar!" She screamed. When her sai struck the ax's handle again, she looked at him with wild, bloodthirsty eyes. "You wouldn't have reached for your weapon if you didn't want to kill me!"

"You scared me!"

"Liar!" She drew her sai back to strike again, this time lower.

"I said," Kenny swung the ax without it even registering, "stop!" When there was no more movement from the girl, just an open, gaping mouth, he looked down. The blade of the ax was implanted in her left side just below her heart. His eyes widened at this, moving back up to her face when he heard puking sounds, she was throwing up blood. In that same instance, she dropped her sai to the tiled floor, both making a _clink_ when they hit.

"Oh fuck," he muttered in horror. He pulled the ax from her side, wincing at the squelching noise it made. The moment the ax was free of the girl, she collapsed to the ground, dead, her brown eyes staring lankly at Kenny's bloodstained boots. "Shit!" He covered his mouth and turned away, trying as hard as he could not throw up again. He drew in deep breaths and concentrated on only that for nearly a minute before reaching down and grabbing the medical supplies he'd dropped.

He didn't dare look at the corpse of the girl he just killed, the blood pooling around her, her discarded sai, or even the dark blood staining the blade of his ax, he just ran for the employee entrance.

Butters looked weakly over at Kenny as he burst through the door, surprisingly paler than the smaller blonde who had been losing blood. "What was that yelling Kenny?"

Kenny dropped the medical supplies next to Butters and was sure to keep his ax hidden behind his back so that the smaller couldn't see it. "There were a couple of people fighting in the store."

"You're okay though?"

He nodded. "Yeah…only one of them died…the other left without realizing I was there."

Butters bit his bottom lip and grabbed onto the sleeve of Kenny's parka when he grabbed the arrow still in his thigh. "I-I'll pray for them both."

Kenny quickly wiped his eyes of tears at Butters' word and yanked the arrow from the smaller man's thigh; he screamed as the arrow was forced back out of his leg and more blood came gushing from his leg. Quickly Kenny tossed the metal arrow aside and pressed a much as gauze as he could to either side of Butters' thigh. He reassured Butters that he'd be fine once again and reached for more bandages with a single thought going through his head:

_I killed a child…I'm going to Hell…I killed a child…I'm a monster…_


	3. The Experience of Death

_Chapter 3: The Experience of Death_

A shaking blonde looked up from where he was hiding between two trashcans in a narrow alleyway between houses when he heard the distinct scream of Butters Stotch. "Oh Jesus," he muttered in terror, "s-someone's already k-killed him!" He clutched the black Mp5 Submachine Gun closer to his chest as he shook more violently. "We're all g-going to die! I'm next! I know I am!" He screamed at the thought.

He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready! What if he was sent to Hell instead of Heaven? What if he was sent to Heaven but he was tortured, or even bullied there for being, well, a tweeker? No! He couldn't handle that! He wasn't going to die, that was all! Oh, but what if he killed someone and they had to experience everything he was going to? Or what if he killed someone and then went to Hell for killing someone?

He screamed again; he couldn't kill someone if it meant they had to take his place in Heaven or Hell! But if he didn't kill anyone, he'd be killed! He screamed once again, completely torn about what to do.

"Tweek?" Someone asked from the mouth of the alley.

Tweek's shaking became less violent as he looked over to see a thin silhouette standing there. He smiled slightly. It had to be Craig, it just had to be! He stood and took a few steps to the figure, stopping with eyes wide as saucers when he realized that it wasn't Craig standing there, hell, it wasn't anyone he even hung out with on a basis of any kind. He knew the guy standing there from when they were in high school, but they weren't friends or anything. He was surprised that this guy even remembered his name.

"Are you okay dude?" The guy asked concernedly. "I could hear you screaming down the street."

"I…I…I'm o-okay…just w-waiting for Craig," Tweek managed to get out. He didn't trust this guy and it wasn't just because of the situation or the fact that he couldn't even remember his name; it was the black Walther P38 in his right hand. Automatically, his arms moved so that his finger could be on the trigger of the machine gun.

The man staring at Tweek noticed this but figured it was just so the blonde could have a better grip on his weapon. He knew he'd have to be careful of the tiniest movement around him just to be sure he isn't shot. Actually the only reason he was even talking with Tweek was because he figured he could use a human shield so he could get away if he's attacked. Now that he saw the machine gun, he knew he picked a good person as a shield.

He opened his mouth to start a proposition to look for Craig together, but both of them looked over to the roof of the nearby ice cream shop when they heard a shotgun go off. On impulse, he moved so that he could clutch the Walther in both hands still looking over at the ice cream shop. He wondered who fell to that gunshot but didn't have much time to think on it. He looked back over at Tweek as the caffeine addict screamed again.

When the guy whose name he forgot clutched his gun in both hands, Tweek immediately thought the worst: that the guy was getting ready to kill him. He screamed in fear and pointed his machine gun at the guy. Without giving the guy even a second to explain his actions, Tweek squeezed the trigger, turning the guy into Swiss cheese while the recoil caused him to stumble and fall back into the trash cans he'd been hiding between only a bit ago.

He panted and just stared at the sky with wide eyes from his position of lying on the knocked over trashcan. He knew that he'd killed the guy before he even heard the _thud_ as his body fell to the ground. He was shaking again and clutching his machine gun to his chest for dear life. "I-I killed someone! Oh Jesus, I'm g-going to Hell!" He yelled to the sky.

After a half-minute more, he sat up and slipped off of the trashcan to sit on his knees in the alley. His light brown eyes found the corpse of the man he just killed immediately. He screamed and quickly scrambled to his feet, jumped over the blood-covered, hole-riddled corpse, and ran.

…

While Tweek was still crouched in the alley, a brunette girl was lounging around on the roof of the ice cream shop with her shotgun resting in her lap. She glanced vacantly over at the three bodies she threw in the corner of the flat roof. All three of them had had useless weapons - nunchaku, a switchblade, and a telescope - so she killed them, took their supplies, and decided to relax for a bit. There were only two things she hated about killing them: 1) The stink. 2) She had to waste three shots on three idiots with nothing good on them. And things that were inconvenient for Rebecca Cotswalds were always the things that needed to be gotten rid of.

As she was considering the most effective way to get rid of the corpses without straining herself too much, she had to quickly rise to her feet with her shotgun up, pointed at the ladder off the back of the shop. Someone was climbing up it. She sighed and lowered her gun when she saw it was the raven-haired girl in the purple jacket she'd talked with at the community center. She sat back down and gestured for the noirette to join her.

Wendy climbed onto the roof and slowly walked over to sit in front of Rebecca. She instantly noticed the stench of the three bodies beginning to cook in the sun and wrinkled her nose. Rebecca couldn't have thrown those over the edge of the roof? She looked back to the brunette before she could say anything about it though.

Wendy's eyes fell to the shotgun laying across Rebecca's crossed legs, and she quickly looked back up to the brown-haired girl's face so as not to draw attention to the fact that she was considering grabbing the sniper rifle that was in her rucksack. "Why'd you want me to meet you here?"

"It's simple," Rebecca started, "I figured that with you being the only two **not** about to crap ourselves, we should…team up."

Surprised at the proposition, Wendy tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. It would definitely be useful to have an ally up until the end of the battle when they had to kill each other. Between the two of them, they could probably kill quite a few people. Hell, with her sniper rifle alone, she could probably get quite a few people from the roofs. Plus they could gather the weapons of their victims. She smiled then and nodded. "Okay. Seems like a good idea to me."

"Okay." Rebecca tapped the tips of her fingers together expectantly, waiting to see her new ally's weapon. When she didn't see even the slightest sign of one, she asked, "What's your weapon?"

"Oh!" Wendy pulled the rucksack off of her back and pulled a silver Bolt Action Sniper Rifle complete with an attached scope out and laid it across her lap. "Sniper rifle."

Rebecca eyes widened ever so slightly to show the singular emotion of impression. "Wow." A sniper rifle? That could prove problematic if they both made it to the end. Something like that could be more easily controlled than her shotgun, giving Wendy the entire upper hand. But Rebecca sure as hell wasn't going to let that bit of fear show.

Instead, she pointed to two guys sitting on a bench in front of Stark's Pond. "Kill the one on the left. Let's see just how much control you have over that thing."

Wendy looked over at where the brunette was pointing and nodded. She turned herself to be lying on her stomach on the flat roof, her left arm supporting the rifle so she could have more control and her right forefinger on the trigger. She looked through the scope at the two teenage boys sitting on the bench. From behind all she could see was the black hair that both shared.

She aimed for the boy on the left and squeezed the trigger.

Half a second later, she saw the boy jerk forward and fall to the ground. The boy that had been sitting next to the one she killed stood up and looked horrifyingly between his fallen companion and over in the general direction of Wendy. She drew in a sharp breath when she saw the tear-streaked face of Ike Broflovski looking around for George's killer.

She lowered her head from the scope and wiped her face. Maybe Ike and George weren't people she knew all too well, but she still knew them. _Why couldn't it have been someone I didn't know?_

"Good shot," Rebecca said, genuinely impressed with the accuracy of the shot.

Wendy took a breath. "Thanks." She went to get back up, but stopped when she felt metal pressed against the back of her skull alongside the distinct _ch-ch_ sound of a shotgun being cocked.

"Too good of a shot," Rebecca continued. "You could be a problem if we both made it to the end of the game. The strongest need to die first."

"Wait, R–" Was all Wendy managed to get out before Rebecca pulled the trigger, sending dark red blood and gray brain matter splattering over the edge of roof and even back onto her clothes. She barely even cared about that or the fact that the shot was echoing through the air.

When what was left of Wendy fell over, Rebecca wiped some of the brain matter off of her sweater and just looked at it. "So this is what the brain really looks like?" She was pulled out of her thoughts immediately when the continuous _rat-tat-tat _of a machine gun went off nearby.

She dropped down into a crouch and went over to the other side of the roof to investigate the noise. She saw the body of some random guy fall over only a minute before the man with wildly spiky blonde hair, Tweek Tweak, came running out of the alley screaming. A submachine gun was clutched against his chest.

Rebecca halfway considered following him and sniping him with Wendy's rifle, (_It's not like she's going to need it anymore,_ she rationalized), but decided against it. It was obvious that Tweek was more than willing to kill, and the last thing she needed to do was go after some paranoid guy with a machine gun.

When Tweek was gone, Rebecca stood and grabbed the sniper rifle from where it was laying covered in blood and brain next to Wendy's body. "Sorry girl, but I need this." She brushed off what she could and then made her way for the ladder to get back down onto the street. It would be dangerous to hang out around here for too much longer. People would be sure to gather to a place where both a shotgun and a machine gun had just been fired off.

…

Tears rolling uncontrollably down his face, Ike Broflovski ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the wooded area around Stark's Park, looking for a place to hide after watching his boyfriend get sniped out of nowhere.

It was in the instant that that horror occurred that he realized people were willing to kill anyone in order to win…in order to survive.

He stopped and ducked into a bush as a sob escaped him. He opened his rucksack and pulled out the switchblade George had salvaged for him after one of the three kills the Goth had made to protect him, (his original weapon had been a pot lid). Ike clutched the blade to his chest and let out another sob.

He would survive, no matter what.

…

When Tweek finally stopped running and slid down the side of an old shack near the Denkins' farm, he didn't even have the energy to scream or obsess over whether or not he was going to die. The only thing he cared about at the moment was staying alive and the whereabouts of his boyfriend, Craig.

_Craig, w-w-where are you? You said you'd protect m-me! Where are you? _He felt a few tears rolling down his cheeks at the thought of dying alone and having not seen Craig once since he was released from the community center. That's all he wanted if he had to die, to see his beloved's face one last time before he was taken to Hell. Just one more time.

Quickly though sloppily, Tweek readjusted the machine gun to be in his hands when he heard someone walking around the shack towards him. He took a few breaths and bit down hard enough on his bottom lip that blood dripped onto his chin before he stepped around the corner of the shack and pointed the gun at a brunette in a dark red jacket. He lowered the gun when he realized who was standing there.

"C-Clyde?" He said in relief.

Clyde blinked a bit. "Tweek? Y-You're actually doing this?" He looked nervously between the blonde's face and the machine gun clutched in his hands.

"Uh," Tweek looked down at his gun, "just f-for self-defense. U-Until I find Craig."

"Craig?" Clyde smiled happily. "He's with me and Token! He's been so worried about you!"

Tweek smiled as well. "R-Really?" Craig was with their friends? Perfect! He knew they'd be safe with them.

"Yeah!" Clyde walked over to Tweek and grabbed his wrist to lead him along. "Come on, we're over in the farm house!"


	4. Love Gained and Lost

_Chapter 4: Love Gained and Lost_

Kyle looked down at one of the many dark colored frag grenades that had come in his rucksack. Yes, he believed he lucked out with getting such a weapon as opposed to something like a Japanese fan, (when they found each other, Stan smacked him on the head with one, stating that that was his supplied weapon along with a vial of poison marked "bonus"), but grenades had a lot of downsides. For one, they couldn't be controlled like a knife or a gun, making them almost ineffective for the person using them. And for two, they could be dodged or thrown back, making them highly dangerous for the attacker as well.

He sighed and looked back at his best friend, who was currently trying to break into his Uncle Jimbo's gun cabinet with a pair of bolt cutters. It shouldn't be so hard, but the two of them weren't exactly the strongest people in town. They did need to hurry though, Kyle was sure they wouldn't be the only two who thought to raid a gun cabinet.

"Fuck!" Stan threw the bolt cutters to the ground and kicked the gun cabinet. "This shouldn't be so difficult!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Dude, are you absolutely positive that you can't get to the key of this damn thing? Because if you can, that would just make this an entire world easier."

"Kyle, if I could get it, don't you think I already would've?" Stan kicked the gun cabinet again. "Dammit!"

"Well if you can't get the key and the bolt cutters aren't working for us, let's try something else."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Kyle grabbed the lock, which bore only shallow divots from where the two had tried in vain to cut it off the cabinet, and examined it. It probably wouldn't be too hard to pick the lock and that would make things simpler, but that's not what his plan was after looking at the lock. He allowed it to fall back against the door and then grabbed a metal baseball bat sitting in the corner of the room. "Move!" When Stan moved out of the way, Kyle swung the bat and smashed open the wooden cabinet. He swung again and again until the two could fully see the hunting rifles and pistols that once belonged to Jimbo and Ned.

He dropped the bat and gestured to the now open gun cabinet. "Problem solved."

Stan laughed and pulled his best friend into a playful headlock. "Damn dude! I didn't know you had that in ya!"

Kyle laughed too and then squirmed out the headlock. "I do!" He raised one arm as if to show his nonexistent muscle through his orange jacket. "Just call me muscle man!"

The noirette continued to laugh, finding it strange that the two could still find something to laugh about while going through the bullshit of the Battle Royale, but not complaining about it at all. If they could still laugh about something so small, it meant that they were still human. And being human in such a game was absolutely necessary for survival.

As the two were reached for the guns, a voice suddenly rang out through the town, through what sounded like a P.A. System.

"_Good afternoon game players!"_ The voice of the General said excitedly, (Stan and Kyle both cringed at his happy tone). _"Get out those maps because it's noon! Time for the list of your dead friends and family along with new forbidden zones!"_

As much as it disgusted them, Kyle and Stan dug their maps from their rucksacks as the General continued:

"_In order of death: Timmy Burch, Jimmy Valmer, Rayne Meijer, Keiko Mizuo, George Kinder,"_ Kyle looked over at Stan with wide eyes at his little brother's boyfriend's name, he knew it meant Ike would be all alone, _"Wendy Testaburger, and Michael Strauss. Total of seven. …Not bad killing seven people in only an hour, but you'll need to step it up if you want to survive!"_ There was a moment of silence. _"Forbidden zones. At one, D-five. At two, F-eight. At three, C-three. At four, E-two. And at five, D-eight. Please keep in mind that if you're caught in a forbidden zone when it's time, you will have not a second more than five minutes to get out before you're killed. Caught in one after that, you'll instantly die. Continue on gamers!"_ With that, that P.A. System cut out.

"Dammit!" Kyle yelled at the end of the announcement. "Ike's all alone now! I just know he was with George until he died! Fuck!"

Stan grabbed onto his best friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry; Ike's a fighter just like his big brother." He smiled softly when the redhead looked at him. "He'll stay alive, we'll find him."

Through the film of tears in his eyes brought on out of fear for his younger brother, Kyle could see Stan's helpful smile that matched the sincere look in his eyes. His best friend had always been so loving, so helpful…and he's always been there for him even when his past boyfriends haven't. "Stan…" He turned and collapsed into the noirette's arms; he gripped onto Stan's brown jacket and glanced up at him with a few tears escaping his eyes. "I don't want you to die."

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle. "I don't want you to die either dude, I really don't."

The redhead moved his arms to wrap around his best friend's neck and pulled himself up so that their faces would be closer. "Stan, I…" He turned bright red. "I've loved you for a while now." He slipped his eyes closed and brought their lips together.

…

Not too far away from where Stan and Kyle still were, Tweek was being led by his friend Clyde Donovan into a farm house. The twitchy blonde looked around the large house and tried to listen for the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He was promised that Craig was there, which was the only reason he allowed Clyde to bring him to the farm house in the first place.

When they were nearly to the center of the house and Tweek didn't hear the slightest peep of Craig's voice, he began to get suspicious. Why couldn't he hear his beloved's voice? He's never this quiet when there's someone to talk with nearby. Maybe things were different because of this situation. Yeah, that had to be it! Clyde didn't trick him just because he'd be an easy target for execution! No, he wouldn't do that to one of his friends!

"Token!" Clyde yelled as he swung open the door to the kitchen. "Guess who I found outside!"

The ebony man poked his head into the kitchen from the other room and smiled when he saw Tweek with Clyde. "Well damn," he walked into the kitchen, "I wasn't expecting to see you. Actually, to be honest, I was relieved to not hear your name on the first announcement."

Tweek's head twitched to the side. "Y-Yeah…"

"Speaking of the announcement," Clyde said, "are we in a forbidden zone?"

Token shook his head. "No, we're two zones east of the nearest one. We're safe right here for now."

"Good."

"U-Um," Tweek spoke up, "where's C-Craig?"

Token raised an eyebrow. "We don't know. We haven't seen him since he was released from the community center."

"W-WHAT?" Tweek jerked his wrist away from Clyde and backed off a few steps. "But Clyde s-said that Craig is h-here!"

"He did?" Token looked at the brunette shaking his head. "I can't believe you're actually going through with this."

"Well," Clyde produced a dart out of his pocket, "it's hard to kill without trickery with our useless weapons."

Token nodded and grabbed the old fashioned harpoon hiding behind the kitchen island. "True."

Tweek began to shake all over with fear. He was going to die? No! He had to Craig first! He moved to try and grip onto the machine gun in order to fire it, but before he could, Clyde lashed out with the dart in his hand, leaving only a shallow cut on Tweek's throat since the blonde managed to step back a bit. Screaming in terror, Tweek quickly pivoted on one foot and dashed for the door Clyde had led him through.

"Dammit!" Clyde's voice followed the blonde.

"Don't freak out." Token ran through the kitchen door and threw the harpoon at Tweek's leg, managing to have the harpoon pierce through the back of the caffeine addict's left knee. "See?"

Still screaming, Tweek fell down to one knee just outside of the farmhouse's open front door. He glanced back at the wooden pole sticking out of the back of his leg and then at the two running towards him, Clyde still had the dart in his hand. _No! C-Craig! Help me!_ Even though the fiery pain was nearly unbearable, Tweek forced himself to his face and limped away, being sure to leave his rucksack behind as he went, just to be sure he could move quicker - he even halfway considered dropping the machine gun but decided against it just in case he managed to survive this ordeal.

Only a few yards away from the farmhouse, Tweek tripped and fell face down with a shriek. Still, he tried to pull himself with one arm to get away. He glanced back and saw Clyde and Token even closer to him now as his heart beat painfully against his ribcage. He gripped onto his jacket. _What w-was that?_

"Tweek!" A familiar voice screamed from not far away.

Tweek looked over to where he heard the voice and felt tears well up in his eyes. _Craig?_

…

Craig Tucker was walking over a hill towards the Denkins' farm hoping for a place to rest for a bit before he continued looking for Tweek when he saw his beloved blonde limping across the field next to the farmhouse with something sticking out of the back of his leg. Eyes wide, he moved to run forward to help him with his grip on the already bloody meat cleaver in his hand tightening, but he stopped for a moment when he saw Clyde and Token running after him. It was when he was Tweek trip and try to continue to get away from them that he realized they were trying to kill him.

"Tweek!" Craig screamed as he ran forward towards his boyfriend. He'd be damned if his friends killed Tweek! He'd kill them himself before that happened!

Clyde and Token stopped chasing Tweek at the sight of Craig running towards them with a meat cleaver clutched in his hand. Token grabbed the brunette's wrist and moved to pull him so they could run but Craig reached them first. The noirette lashed out with the meat cleaver, aiming to either hack off a limb or slice open Clyde's throat since he was closest.

Unfortunately the former football star was a bit faster than Craig; he dodged nearly every swing sent at him. A few lucky swings did land though, one on his shoulder and the other on a finger, lobbing half of it clean off.

Screaming in pain, Clyde allowed Token to pull him away as they dashed away from the enraged Craig, who was seeing red from his sheer anger at his former friends. And he nearly followed them, until he heard a strained scream and cough from Tweek.

Craig's rage temporarily subsided as he dropped his knees next to the harpoon still sticking up out of Tweek's leg. "Tweekers, baby," he said gently, "please try to bear this, but I need to get this out of your knee."

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek shrieked through a sob. "O-Okay!" He bit down on his hand to brace himself for the coming pain. When Craig pulled the harpoon out of the back of his leg, Tweek's teeth bore down into his skin, breaking it open and sending an awful metallic taste into his mouth. He screamed through the blood and his hand, squirming as tears ran down his face leaving a clean trail among the dirt on his face.

When Craig finally got the harpoon out of his boyfriend's leg, he noticed the pool of blood around Tweek's left leg. He reached into his rucksack for bandages after tossing the harpoon aside, but Tweek's bleeding hand on his pant leg stopped him. "Tweek?"

"C-Craig," Tweek said weakly, "don't. I…I'm going to d-die."

"No, Tweek, I can save you!"

He shook his head. "Just hold m-me. It won't be l-long."

Reluctantly, Craig released the bandages from his grip and picked Tweek up to rest in his arms against his chest. It was then that he noticed the purple-black cut running with blood on Tweek's neck. He ran one finger over the cut, stopping when the blonde hissed painfully. "How'd this happen babe?"

"C-Clyde…he has d-darts or s-something…"

Concerned, Craig touched his blood coated fingertips to his tongue and immediately spit on the grass next to him. Poison. "Poison darts…" His eyes went wide and met with Tweek's fading ones. Tweek was right, he was dying and there was nothing Craig could do to stop it. "No…Tweek…" He bit his bottom lip and held the blonde closer.

"C-Craig," Tweek leaned into his boyfriend's chest and smiled weakly, "th-thank you for f-finding me."

"Yeah…" Craig swallowed hard, not wanting Tweek to see how torn up he was becoming knowing that his beloved was dying in his arms. "I love you Tweekers…I do."

"I-I love you too C-Craig…" He relaxed in Craig's arms and closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him.

Craig held him there in silence as he waited for the moment when he was sure his lover had passed. After a few minutes, he glanced down at Tweek's peaceful face and gently shook him. "Tweek?" No response. "Baby?" When there still was no response, Craig pressed two fingers to Tweek's wrist to search for a pulse.

There was none.

Finally Craig let a sob escape him as he squeezed Tweek's body against his chest and rocked back and forth. Tears rolled down his face as he sat in the middle of the field sobbing over his beloved's corpse.

"I…I'll kill them," Craig sobbed, "I'll k-kill them all!"


	5. It Was Only An Accident

_Chapter 5: It Was Only An Accident_

Shaking down to his very core, Pip Pirrup ran into a single story home hoping for sanctuary. He did a quick survey of the house, sitting down on a bed only after determining that the place was clear of people. It was when he finally sat down that he realized just how tired he was.

With the exception of when the announcement came on, he'd been running ever since…ever since…

He hugged the dark silver crossbow to his chest and began to sob. He didn't mean to kill Jimmy and Timmy, they'd startled him! He'd been so happy when he realized that he didn't kill Butters also, probably just injured him badly. What he banged himself up over though was the fact that those three people he'd shot at were the only three people who'd never done him any harm or tried to bully him. And he **killed** two of them!

Pip placed the crossbow on the floor next to his rucksack and laid down on the bed to sob into the pillow. _I killed two people! I…I'm a monster! But…But I didn't mean to! It was an accident…only an accident…_

…

Kenny sat at the mouth of a narrow alley between the chiropractic and rhinoplasty offices with Butters' Glock in his hand, looking around to be sure no one approached them as they rested for a bit. He glanced back when the smaller blonde let out a pained groan and gripped at the bloodied bandages around his thigh.

Since the announcement, the two had to quickly move out of the area with the drugstore, as that became a forbidden zone as of five minutes ago. Luckily Kenny managed to get them two sectors southwest of that forbidden zone and to an area of Main Street no one seemed to be occupying, but they both knew they were near the Denkins' farm, Kenny's goal for the time. He rationalized it as being a farm in the center of a large field, a place people probably wouldn't want to walk to and would have medical supplies. And they were running out of bandages fast since Butters had to have the bandages on his thigh replaced every twenty minutes since blood would quickly soak through them.

Kenny slowly stood and continued looking up and down the street as he did. They had to get somewhere clean so that Kenny could change the bandages on Butters' leg again. He turned and grabbed the smaller blonde's arm to help him up. "Come on; let's get into a house or something."

Butters nodded and tightened his grip on the ax Kenny had told him to hang onto just in case they got separated. (Kenny had wanted him to hang onto the Glock, but Butters insisted that he have the gun just in case they were attacked.) As quickly as he could, he limped along with Kenny as he was pulled across the street and into a small house built between two buildings - something that only one person probably lived in before the battle started.

In the house, Kenny left Butters on the love seat in the front room and went back into the backrooms to be sure no one was there. It was in the bedroom that he found a man his age taking a nap. Quietly, he grabbed the small throw pillow off of the rocking chair on the other side of the room and placed it softly on the man's head.

"Sorry," he pressed the barrel of the gun to the pillow, "but you could be a threat to us." He pulled the trigger; the muffled shot rang through the room but not beyond.

Kenny tossed the bloodied throw pillow aside before turning to the narrow window at the back of the room. He quietly opened it, dropping the throw pillow, the corpse, and the two other bloodied pillows into the alley behind the small house. Just as quietly, he slid the window shut and rummaged through the left behind rucksack for the bandages, water, and bread. He threw the rucksack into the bedroom closet and then went back into the living room for Butters.

"Was anyone here?" The small blonde asked weakly. The blood loss was starting to get to him.

"No," Kenny lied as he picked Butters up bridal style, "there was no one in the house."

"Okay." Butters leaned against Kenny's chest as he was carried into the back bedroom, relaxing against the mattress and pillow he was laid down on. His eyes slipped closed and he relaxed. He was so tired from the blood loss, and he felt so weak. Maybe he didn't feel like death was going to take him, but he was still weak and needed rest.

The taller blonde cut the bandages off of Butters' thigh with the butcher's knife he'd found in the rucksack of the guy he just killed and used what was left in his second water bottle to rinse off the dried blood, earning a pained hiss. He apologized for it as he inspected the injury. It wasn't infected and looked like it was clotting well enough. Kenny smiled at that; Butters was going to be fine, he just needed rest. He applied more ointment to the wound and wrapped it in clean bandages.

"You'll be fine Butters," he said with a smile, "you just need sleep."

Butters opened his eyes a bit and smiled too. "Good, I…I'm glad." His eyes closed again as he grabbed Kenny's hand. "Ken…stay here. Please."

Kenny turned his hand so he could grab onto Butters'. "Any reason?"

"I just don't want to wake up alone," he said sleepily, "and being with the person I love," he let out a breath as he got closer to sleep, "would be the best way to wake."

As the smaller blonde sank into sleep, Kenny just stared at his sincere face with surprise. Butters loved him? But they never even talked that often, so how could he be sure? He rested his forehead against the top of Butters' hand and sighed. _Hell of a time to be admitting a hidden love Butters. Hell of a time…_

…

Kyle silently followed Stan through a neighborhood they were running through with Stan clutching onto a shotgun and Kyle clutching onto a rifle fixed with a bayonet they'd salvaged from the gun cabinet back at Stan's Uncle Jimbo's house. Ever since Kyle had admitted he had loved Stan and kissed him, the noirette had been deathly silent, making the redhead a tad nervous. What if Stan was going to use that information to his benefit and just kill him? No, Stan wouldn't do that! Kyle knew him better than that!

Suddenly Stan stopped and ducked into an alley, followed quickly by Kyle when he saw a woman with wavy blonde hair, Bebe Stevens, walking aimlessly around with a wooden boomerang in her hand.

"An easy kill," Stan muttered. "Let's go for it."

"Stan wait!" Kyle said quickly. "Boomerangs can be just as deadly as a gun. We have to think this one through before we go running in."

The raven-haired man sighed and glanced around the corner of the building the two were hiding behind in time to see Bebe stumble out of sight. He looked back at Kyle. "Kyle, what was that about?"

"What're you talking about? I just told you that we need to think–"

"No, not that." He sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "I meant the kiss earlier. What was that about?"

"Oh…" Kyle bit his bottom lip lightly. "I told you, I've loved you for a while now. Whenever I heard George's name on the first announcement, I realized that I may not have much time left to tell you. For all we know, my name could be on the next announcement or even the one after that…I just didn't want to die without telling you–"

"You won't die!" Stan interrupted, catching his best friend's attention. His gaze was intense and completely serious while determination laced the edges of them at the same time. He wasn't lying, he'd be damned if Kyle died on his watch! He'd die first! "I'll protect you to the very end!"

After a moment to allow those words to sink in, Kyle smiled softly. "Thank you Stan."

"Don't thank me," Stan stepped over to Kyle and bent his head down to kiss him again, "just survive."

Once the shock of the kiss past, Kyle smiled and then nodded sharply once. "Can do."

"Right." Stan turned and looked out of the alley before stepping forward. "Let's go." He popped a used shotgun shell out of its chamber and pulled an active round out of his pocket to load into the shotgun. "We're not dying here."

Kyle nodded. "Lead the way."

…

When Butters opened his eyes again, he noticed that first off the pain in his thigh had been reduced to a mild ache, but he also noticed the absence of a certain blonde that he had hoped would still be there when he woke. He pushed himself up on the bed and looked around the small bedroom. Not a lot was present, it was obvious a single person had lived in not only the room but the house - he remembered the size of the living room from before he passed out.

He saw Kenny's rucksack sitting near the bed with the Glock laying on it and smiled a bit knowing that Kenny was still there. "Kenny?" He called out to the house, only thinking about people outside hearing him after he yelled.

Half a second later Kenny came jumping into the room pulling his sweatpants up. "What is it?"

"Where'd you go?"

He sighed in relief when he realized Butters was okay, just wondering why he woke up alone. "I had to go to the bathroom." He sat down on the bed next to the smaller man when he moved over for him. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you." Butters smiled. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A while. We've got half an hour until the second announcement." Kenny shrugged. "But I can't complain. It's been nice sitting around; no one's even been around this area the entire time we've been here."

Still smiling, Butters wrapped his arms around one of Kenny's and rested his chin on the taller blonde's shoulder. "Okay." He and Kenny were safe for the time being, that was good. If things could stay that way the entire game, he'd be happy to give his life so Kenny could win and live. But before that could happen, he had to tell Kenny something: "Ken, I love you."

Kenny smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned something like that earlier."

Butters turned light red and pulled himself tighter against Kenny's arm. "I meant it, you know…"

"I figured you did."

Suddenly Butters leaned over and planted a kiss on Kenny's neck, causing him to stiffen. Butters' arms moved to wrap around Kenny's neck as he moved to straddle the taller man's waist. Before Kenny could stop him, Butters gave him a deep, wet kiss.

Out of habit, Kenny rested his hands on Butters' waist and deepened the kiss, only stopping him when he realized what was going on. "Butters stop." He shook his head. "I'm still with Stan, I can't just…"

"But for all you know he's dead now," Butters mumbled as he planted another kiss on Kenny's neck. "It's not cheating if he's dead."

That seemed like a good enough argument, and regardless of the voice in Kenny's head telling him that Stan was still alive and well, he tangled his fingers into Butters' golden hair and pressed their lips together. His tongue snaked into Butters' mouth as he gently pushed the smaller blonde back onto his back and allowed his other hand to travel to the button of Butters' blue jeans.

Butters moaned happily as he felt Kenny's lips on his neck and his hand down his pants, rubbing his manhood to make him hard. He wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulders and held him there so that he could continue to pay attention to his throat.

Both of Kenny's hands now pushed down Butters' pants, though only one leg was able to escape the confines of the blue jeans because of the bandages tied tight around the other. One hand reached down so that one finger could penetrate Butters' hole. Quickly, Kenny broke the hold Butters' arms had around his neck and kissed him to silence the loud moan that erupted from him when he added a second finger. He moaned into Butters' mouth when he felt the smaller blonde's hand slink into his sweatpants and wrap around his already hard cock, swiftly pumping his member as if he'd done this many times before.

Before he was forced to come, Kenny stopped Butters and pushed his pants down to his knees. "Butters," he lowered his hips down, preparing to enter the blonde beneath him, "baby, ready?"

Butters nodded, arching his back and groaning as Kenny pushed himself inside of him. "Kenny…!" He moaned loudly. His nails dug into Kenny's shoulders as the taller blonde pushed himself all the way inside of him. "Oh God…!"

Kenny moaned at the feeling, not having been with anyone but Stan since graduation made him forget that there were others who hadn't had nearly as much sex, and that simple fact made Kenny realize just how tight Butters was in comparison to his boyfriend. He moved back and forth nearly instantly, moaning louder as Butters cries of pleasure filled the small room they were in.

Neither cared about the life or death situation, or the distinct possibility of someone walking in and killing them. They just wanted this moment to let go of all of that so they could pretend that for these few fleeting minutes they weren't going to die and that they would always be together. Stan didn't matter to Kenny right now, and he wondered if he ever would again.

Kenny called Butters' name to the room and buried himself into the smaller blonde to come. Panting, he looked down at the innocent man who had come before him and smiled, getting a smile back.

"Ken," Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny, "I love you."

Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters and held him against his front as he fell to the side. "I love you too." But, did he really? Or was he just saying it to justify what he just did to himself?


	6. My Revenge

_Chapter 6: My Revenge_

Clyde glanced at his watch, two minutes until the second announcement. He looked back at Token, who was just staring at him with worry deep in his dark eyes. He didn't quite understand his friend's worry, they managed to escape Craig's attack and got far enough away that even if, for some reason, Craig felt the need to come after them, he wouldn't be able to find them - the fact that they were also hidden in a patch of bushes helped that. The only thing that really concerned him right now was the still bleeding stump of the finger Craig managed to hack off with that damn meat cleaver. He'd need to replace the bandages soon.

"Hey Clyde," Token spoke up as he pointed to the dart the brunette still held in his uninjured hand, "are those poisoned?"

Clyde nodded. "Yeah, that's what the warning that came with these things said."

"How potent? I mean, could they have killed Tweek with that shallow cut you gave him?"

He shrugged. "I highly doubt it. Even an idiot like Cartman wouldn't order anything too potent to be given to us. What if I scratched myself with it and it was really strong? Well, I'd die and that would make things less interesting for the fatass."

Token nodded. That made sense. "Okay, so say Tweek survived and Craig is helping him along. Do you still think they'll after us?"

Clyde bit his bottom lip and nodded. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that Craig will want us dead for trying to kill his boyfriend. Pretty much, we've severed all friendship we ever had with him by trying to assassinate Tweek."

"Yeah… Speaking of boyfriends though," his eyes locked with Clyde's, "have you thought about what I told you the other day at all?"

Clyde sighed deeply. "I did."

"And…?"

He shook his head. "No Token, I don't love you in return. I love Bebe, which is why we really need to find her. I want to keep her safe."

Token hung his head. "I see…" Of course Clyde wouldn't love him in return, he was as straight as ever, and it depressed Token to know that. It had been a useless gesture to actually reveal his feelings to his close friend, he would never return them.

Clyde opened his mouth to change the conversation topic, but the voice of the General ringing through the town did that for him.

"_Good evening! Take a break from the killing to eat a small dinner during this announcement! I'm sure you could all use it! Now, for the list of the dead: Samuel Gonzales, Maria Gonzales, Tweek Tweak,"_ Clyde and Token both turned stark white and just stared at each other; Craig would be coming after them, there was no doubt in their minds about that, _"Derrick Wolfe, John Gifford, Angel Hill, Sara Robinson, and Marcus Faulkner. Total of eight. I'm disappointed in all of you! Step it up before the next announcement! I'm adding more forbidden zones! At seven, E-four. At eight, G-five. At nine, C-4. At ten, F-6. And at eleven, H-six. More forbidden zones will be added at midnight, so be sure you're awake for that announcement! Until then."_ The P.A. System cut out.

Clyde stuffed his map back into his rucksack and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're fucked."

"We don't know that," Token argued quickly. "For all we know, Craig could get killed before he gets to us."

"He won't! Token, he's going to **fucking slaughter** us! We killed Tweek, the one person keeping Craig even slightly sane!" Clyde grabbed his rucksack with his uninjured hand and slid it down over his arm to his shoulder. "We need to run and **fast**!"

After a moment of thought, Token nodded. "Okay, fine, we're running." He stood with his rucksack in one hand. "Let's go."

Before either could move though, both heard a low _whoosh_ just before the same harpoon Token had thrown into the back of Tweek's leg came flying from behind a tree and went through the back of the ebony man's skull and out the front of his mouth. His eyes went wide as he saw the bloodied tip of the harpoon sticking out of his gaping mouth.

Shaking in absolute fear, Clyde took a step back. "TOKEN!"

…

At hearing his boyfriend's name on the second announcement, Craig ground his teeth together and drove the blood-coated meat cleaver into the throat of the young girl he was holding as she continued to beg for her life. He threw her body over with those of her two friends. The trio couldn't have been older than eleven-years-old.

He bent over and picked up the harpoon he'd placed on the ground, noting the blood dripping off of him as he went. With the exception of one person, everyone that had been on the announcement after Tweek's name was called had been killed by him. Killing those people with a meat cleaver in close combat didn't come without him getting splashed and doused in blood. The entire front of his zipped jacket was soaked to a deep red while there were spots of blood all over his face, none of which belonged to him. As long as it didn't get in his eye though, he didn't care and didn't bother to wipe it away.

When he continued walking, he glanced down at the blood splattered silver pendant around his neck. The same pendant he'd given Tweek for their year anniversary five years prior. The blonde hadn't taken it off once in all the time he'd had it and now that he was gone, Craig was going to wear it in order to have a part of his beloved with him always.

"Token, he's going to **fucking slaughter** us!"

Craig stopped and looked up at a large bush where the voice came from. He smirked wildly. That was exactly the voice he was looking for! Good thing Clyde didn't know the meaning of being quiet when being hunted! Quietly, he continued forward until he saw both of his former friends stand up. He readjusted the harpoon in his hand, raised it up, and threw it like a spear at Token's head.

He ran forward when he saw the harpoon sticking out of Token's skull and heard Clyde scream at the same time, "TOKEN!"

He grabbed onto his former friend's black dreadlocks as he was falling to the ground with his free hand and tightened his grip on the meat cleaver. His smirk turned to a sadistic smile when he saw Clyde shaking. "Good to see you again. Both of you." He jerked Token's head back, ignoring the strained, painful sobbing coming from the still living ebony man at the fiery pain of a harpoon through the back of his throat.

"C-Come on C-Craig," Clyde stuttered out as he took another step back, "we c-can w-w-work things out, r-right?"

"Afraid not. You see, having the man I love die in my arms made me realize that neither of you deserve to live when such a pure life was cut short." He raised the meat cleaver over his head and looked wildly down into Token's eyes. "How's it feel to experience the same pain of that goddamn harpoon before you die? I'm sure you regret making Tweek feel it too!" Swiftly and easily, Craig brought the meat cleaver down onto and completely through Token's neck, cutting his head off in one clean move.

Clyde gagged at seeing his friend get decapitated and actually threw up in his mouth when he saw Token's body fall away from his head, which was dripping blood and still had the harpoon sticking out of its gaping mouth. _Holy shit! Token! Craig just–HOLY SHIT!_ He backed away a few more steps into the bushes when Craig turned his attention back to him.

"Run…because you're next **motherfucker**!" Craig screamed as he threw Token's head at the terrified brunette and brandished the blood-coated meat cleaver at him.

Before Token's head could hit the ground in front of him, Clyde dropped the dart that had managed to stay in his hand and scurried away hoping that Craig didn't follow him.

Unfortunately for him, that hope wasn't going to occur.

Craig ran after him faster than Clyde could run and grabbed the back of his throat to send the brunette jock crashing to the sidewalk face first; his nose smashed into his skull and a few teeth were busted out of his mouth, flooding the bottom half of his face with blood. He started to bawl from both pain and fear when Craig picked him up by the back of his head and forced him to look up at him.

"Pleafe," Clyde sobbed through his blood-filled mouth, "don' kill me!"

"Why should I spare your life?" Craig raised the meat cleaver above his head.

"I'll gife you wha'ever you want! Jus' don' kill me!"

"Whatever I want?" Craig's eyes widened with sheer rage. "Can you give me back my Tweek?" He brought the meat cleaver down on Clyde's chest right above his heart, earning a shriek. He raised his weapon again. "Well **can you**?" He brought the cleaver down in same spot, sending blood flying and sliding down Clyde's front. "CAN YOU GIVE ME BACK THE ONLY PERSON I'LL EVER **WANT**?" He raised the meat cleaver and then brought it down again. "CAN YOU FUCKING DO IT?" He kept hacking at that same area of Clyde's chest until far beyond the point where the brunette was dead. By the time he stopped, Craig could clearly see what was left of Clyde's ripped heart along with a few ribs and veins and arteries.

Panting through ground teeth, Craig dropped Clyde's bloody corpse to the sidewalk satisfied with what he'd done. He smiled again. "They're dead Tweekers…those bastards are dead." He grabbed onto pendant around his neck. "We're not done yet though; we still have quite a few people to weed through before we've won."

His eyes snapped over to his right when he heard someone let out a small scream. He recognized the tuft of raven hair and the light blue sweater the teen was wearing. "Ike Broflovski," he muttered. He smirked and turned to the raven-haired Canadian. "Be a good boy and just die quietly."

Ike's eyes widened in fear and before either could react to the situation, he pivoted on one foot and ran as fast as he could away from Craig though he was well aware the insane man was chasing him. _Kyle! Kyle help me! I don't wanna die here!_

…

By the time Bebe Stevens finally stopped walking, the sun was beginning to sink in the horizon. She was tired, hungry, and scared. She'd already had to kill two people who had tried to kill her - she ended up bludgeoning them to death with her boomerang since she wasn't sure of how exactly to use it - and she didn't want to have to kill another.

She sank down in the office chair inside of the manager's office at Country Kitchen Buffet and pulled her knees to her chest. Her rucksack was resting in front of the chair on the floor and her flashlight was standing on the desk with the light pointing at the ceiling to illuminate the office fully. Next to the flashlight, she had her boomerang resting on the desk too.

She'd been running in a direction she was sure no one would go ever since she was released from the community center, and for the most part, she'd been right. The only thing she hated was that her path didn't allow her to meet up with her best friend Wendy before she died. Hell, she didn't even know where the raven-haired know-it-all fell, she just knew from the first announcement that someone had managed to outsmart her and kill her.

"I have to find Clyde," she murmured to herself, "he'll protect me, I know he will." She rested her chin on her forehead and allowed her eyes to slip closed. "I'll just sleep until midnight," she yawned, "then I'll go look for Clyde…" With only that as her final thoughts for the moment, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Under the Moonlit Sky

_Chapter 7: Under the Moonlit Sky_

Kyle looked down at the street out of the second floor window he was keeping watch from, being sure that no one got close to the house him and Stan were hunkering down in for the night. He felt sorry for anyone still outside, it was freezing cold once the sun went down and has been getting colder with each minute.

"Kyle," Stan walked into the room with his shotgun still in hand, "you don't mind being on first watch?"

Kyle shook his head. "I won't be able to sleep until after the third announcement anyway." He turned his head back to the window. "I just want to know whose screams those were." About that time, another scream erupted from the same direction the first two had. Kyle shuddered at the thought that that voice could belong to his brother.

Stan just stared at his best friend with genuine concern. After all the mangled and lead-filled corpses they come across trying to find shelter for the night, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Kyle that Ike was okay and wouldn't be on the next announcement. He knew there was no guarantee for anything anymore. Even the promise he made to himself to at least get the two of them out of South Park alive seemed like a faraway dream now.

The noirette dropped his gun to the bed next to where he stood and walked over to Kyle to wrap his arms around him. Surprised at the gesture, Kyle turned light red and looked back at him. "S-Stan?"

Stan squeezed his arms around Kyle and buried his face into his hair. He smelled good, like pineapples. "Kyle…we may not make it past tomorrow," he grabbed onto the rifle in the redhead's hand and gently pulled it away, resting it against the wall, "but tonight we're still alive. We still have each other."

Kyle's face burned brighter at those words, he sucked in a quick breath when he felt Stan nip at the back of his neck. "Stan, what're you doing?" He shuddered as his best friend lapped at the area he just bit.

"You love me?" One hand of Stan's made its way down to the waistline of Kyle's jeans.

"Y-Yeah, I do." He turned his head when he felt Stan's chin on his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly at the feeling of the noirette's lips against his but he didn't fight it, instead he slipped his eyes closed and melted into the kiss as Stan's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Tonight may be all they had left, and tomorrow didn't matter. So just for the one night, they would hold each other and not let go.

…

Out of breath, Ike pressed his back to the front door of a small house built between two businesses. He reached for the doorknob praying that it would open, when it didn't, he began to cry.

He'd been running from Craig hours now, not even stopping when people challenge him to fight. He's left probably about five different people for Craig to kill before continuing pursuit. Now that Ike had managed to break Craig's line-of-sight for a bit, he'd been hoping to run into a house and hide until morning, convinced that by then the insane man will have given up chasing him. He considered just hiding in the alley but knew that it would be useless. Craig would check there, he was certain of it.

"Ike…!" Craig called, his menacing voice echoing down the dark empty street as he did. The Canadian's tear-filled eyes widened with even more fear. Oh God, he was going to die! Craig was going to get him! "Come on out, I won't hurt you…!"

Ike reached for the doorknob again and tried to force it to either turn or break so he could get inside and hide until morning. It wouldn't budge though. "Fuck," he cursed quietly, "open up! Open up!"

…

Inside of the house Ike was trying to break into, Kenny was woken up to the sound of someone trying to turn the knob on the front door. Being sure not to wake Butters, he slipped off of the bed and grabbed the Glock still lying on his rucksack. He slunk out of the bedroom and, staying low, across the small living room to the singular rectangle window next to the door.

He peered over the window sill and looked outside. Even from behind he recognized the teenager at the door as his friend's little brother, Ike. He nodded to himself and moved to let him in but stopped when, in the moonlit dark, he saw a blood drenched Craig stalking towards the raven-haired teen. In that moment, he struggled with the choice of either letting Ike in and risking him and Butters' lives, or leaving the door tightly locked and letting Craig kill him.

Kenny squeezed his eyes closed and sank fully to the floor of the living room. He didn't want to see him die.

…

Ike struggled with the door a bit longer before just deciding to run again. But before he could even take a step, he felt someone yank the back of his sweater and throw him to the ground. He shrieked and rolled away from Craig before the meat clear in his hand could connect with his body. He moved the scramble back to his feet to run away, but Craig caught his ankle and pulled his back towards him.

"Come on, just cooperate!" Craig raised the meat cleaver over his head. "It'll make things easier for yourself!"

"No!" Ike kicked the man holding him in the face with his free foot. "I'm not dying here!" He scrambled to his feet again and started to run away again.

Craig held onto his face, certain that his bloody nose was broken. He ground his teeth together angrily. "Stupid bitch!" He chucked the meat cleaver at Ike, sending it spinning through the air only to stop when it hit Ike's back with a hollow _thump_.

The Canadian fell down with a short scream, still alive but in massive pain. He didn't dare to move knowing that the cleaver was still in his back and that the slightest move might kill him. He screamed once again as the meat cleaver was ripped from his back by the enraged Craig.

Craig crouched down next to Ike and kept him pinned down by the back of his neck. "You broke my nose."

"I sh-should've aimed lower," Ike managed to stutter through the blood pouring through his mouth.

"Fucking moron," Craig said before he brought the meat cleaver down on Ike's back hard enough that he could hear bones giving way and cracking underneath the force of the cleaver as the blade ripped through Ike's heart and side. When Craig pulled the meat cleaver out of the now dead teen's side, he looked over to the house Ike had been trying to get into. He half-considered breaking into the house just to see if anyone was inside, but ultimately decided against it. The house was small; there wouldn't be a lot of room for him to swing the cleaver around.

Instead, he stood up and continued down the street in the direction Ike had been heading. One more down. But Craig wondered how many were left for him to kill.

…

"Ha…ha…ha," Kyle panted as he felt Stan sliding back and forth inside of him quickly. His hands braced himself against the window sill, his back was arched and his head was thrown back with his mouth hanging wide open, allowing every small noise to escape him and fill the bedroom.

Stan's hands were tight on his best friend's waist and his teeth ground together as he slammed his cock into Kyle. "Oh fuck," he groaned loudly. His half-closed eyes rested on the pale skin of Kyle's back; he vacantly noted just how beautifully his body glowed in the moonlight pouring through the window. It almost gave him an angelic look.

One of Stan's hands slid up Kyle's back as he continued thrusting into the redhead, his nails dug into pale flesh, bringing forth tiny beads of blood. Kyle gasped at the feeling of his skin being scraped open but moaned loudly as that same sensation sent a wave of pleasure through him.

"Stan," he moaned, "do that again…"

Stan smirked and complied with Kyle's request, dragging his nail down the pale flesh and caused beads of blood to surface. Kyle moaned again, and yet again when Stan did it a third time. The noirette was enjoying scratching open the luminescent skin of his best friend and watching the blood drip. It was almost like watching an angel fall and become prey to some animalistic pleasure that he wasn't supposed to be feeling. And God was it beautiful to see.

Kyle arched his back even further as he cried out to the room, "Stan…! I-I'm coming…!" He groaned and spasmed as he came.

As the redhead's hole tightened around him, Stan moaned louder than ever and picked up his speed until with one final push forward, he spilled his seed into Kyle's ass. He stayed tensed like that for a bit longer before he pulled out of Kyle and collapsed to his knees with him.

He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and held him close as they both lay down on the carpeted floor, barely caring that there was a bed only a few feet from them. "Sleep," Stan muttered, "I'll keep watch for now."

"Wake me for the midnight announcement," Kyle mumbled sleepily, "okay?"

Stan nodded. "I will." He waited until he was sure the redhead was asleep before he stood back up, pulled on his boxers, and grabbed his shotgun. He leaned against the windowsill and looked down onto the street. It was only an hour until the third announcement, so surely everyone would have found a place to sleep until then.


	8. Murderers

_Chapter 8: Murderers_

"_Wake up for a bit sleepyheads,"_ the General's voice rang through town, alerting all who were still awake and even some of those who slept lightly, _"time for the midnight announcement! Now, in contrary to the second announcement, I am very proud of all of you this time around. Very good job picking up the killing, you're all turning into beautiful little murderers. Now, for the list of the dead - it's long this time around, so pay attention: Ana Maryanne, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Tyler Basham, Danielle Spacey, Jack Dawson, Michelle Rieg, Breanne Pemberton, Ike Broflovski, Heather Ramsey, Johnny Hooper, Renee Lynn, and Jin Allen. Total of thirteen. Like I said, I'm proud of you all, keep it up and we'll have a winner before the seventh day! Now for the forbidden zones: At one, E-eight. At two, G-six. At three, D-four. At four, F-four. And at five, C-five. If you're in these areas, be sure to get out as quickly as possible. Until morning!"_ The P.A. System cut out.

…

Kenny sighed and ran one hand through his hair at the announcement of the dead. He looked back at Butters and decided that they had to move before the fourth announcement, before the sun could rise. He didn't want Butters to see Ike's corpse, and knowing he'd been awake would only make the smaller blonde question why he didn't help him. The last thing Kenny needed was to earn distrust in the man he was traveling with.

…

Pip yawned as he quickly stuffed his things back into his rucksack. He had to move out of the area before it became a forbidden zone. He looked at his map again; he was going to move east. There was an old pet store there that had gone out of business years ago. The building was sturdy enough, so he'd just hide out there for a while.

He slipped his rucksack onto his shoulders and ran from the house had been hiding in, heading east as he went.

…

Rebecca cursed and quickly gathered her things. She still had five hours before the area she was in became a forbidden zone but didn't want to get caught stuck inside. Once everything was back into her rucksack, she looked back to the small dinner she'd been eating.

It would probably only take her ten minutes to finish eating, so she sat back down at the table and continued to eat as she looked at her map. The forbidden zones around her left her only one direction to head in: east. There was an abandoned shop there that she could rest in before continuing on, so she deemed that that would be her destination for the time being.

…

Stan bit his bottom lip and finally brought himself to mark out Ike's name on the list of players next to the map. He realized now that he'd done the right thing by letting Kyle sleep through the announcement. Hearing his little brother's name over a P.A. System isn't exactly the best way to figure out that the last of his family had been slaughtered.

He looked over at Kyle's peaceful face and sank to the floor in front of him. Stan bent over and kissed his best friend's cheek softly. He would find out soon enough, and Stan had to figure out the best way to break the news to him in the gentlest way possible.

…

Still sitting inside of the manager's office at Country Kitchen Buffet, Bebe was bawling into her knees. She hadn't even been able to clearly hear any name or forbidden zone after hearing Clyde's name on the list, she'd just broken down into a sob.

She'd been depending on finding Clyde so that they could find a way out of the battle together, but someone managed to kill him first. Now she was forced to survive or escape the battle on her own. But before she could do that, she had to find the one who killed Clyde.

She stood up from the chair wiping her eyes and grabbed her boomerang. She didn't even bother grabbing her rucksack; she just left with only her boomerang and her flashlight. That's all she needed, a way to see in the dark and a way to kill people.

…

Butters yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes as he pulled his clothes on. Kenny had woken him up a bit ago and said that they had to move. Was the area they were going to become a forbidden zone? Butters wasn't sure, he slept through the midnight announcement and Kenny wasn't offering any information on the matter, just that they needed to get going before the sun rose.

Kenny pulled his rucksack onto his shoulders after he slipped what was left of the Glock's ammunition into his pocket just to be sure he could reach for them at a moment's notice. He had five rounds in the gun and fourteen rounds in his pocket, leaving them with only nineteen rounds. If he had to shoot, he'd have to make every round count. _Headshots,_ he thought as if to remind himself once again, _save bullets._

"Um Ken," Butters said as he zipped up his jacket, "I'm ready to go."

Kenny looked back at him and nodded. "Okay. Pick up your bag and the ax. We're moving north."

"Why north?"

He hesitated for a moment; he really didn't have a reason for going north other than that being a direction away from Ike's corpse. He then looked at his map and came up with one. "We're blocked by forbidden zones on every other side. North is the only direction we can head."

Butters nodded. "Okay then." He followed Kenny out of the door and into the moonlit night, grabbing onto his hand outside as they jogged down the street. He glanced back as they went, he could've sworn he saw the corpse of someone familiar laying face down on the street near the house they'd been hiding in.

…

Stan yawned and looked back to Kyle. He considered waking the redhead up so he could get some sleep, but the sound of breaking glass from downstairs caught his attention. "What?" Taking as quiet of steps as possible, Stan ran out of the room and to the second floor landing overlooking the first floor. Standing in the living room with a flashlight in one hand and a boomerang in the other was Bebe.

He cursed silently and slipped back into the bedroom. Quietly, he shut the door and turned to Kyle. He knelt down and gently shook his best friend awake. "Kyle," he whispered urgently, "Kyle wake up!"

Kyle groaned and opened his eyes. "Is it time for the announcement?" He asked sleepily, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"No, you slept through it. Listen–"

"I told you to wake me up for–" He was cut off when Stan slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh! We have a guest downstairs," Stan whispered.

Kyle's eyes widened and he moved the noirette's hand from his mouth. "Who is it?"

"Bebe. She broke in when I was moving to wake you up to take over watch." Stan reached over and grabbed Kyle's rifle for him to take. "Get dressed and join me on the landing." He turned and quietly slunk out of the bedroom to the landing.

On the first floor, Bebe was still looking around the living room, barely having moved more than two steps, as if expecting something. Stan took a breath and cocked his shotgun. At the noise, Bebe turned her flashlight on Stan and then tossed her boomerang.

"Fuck!" Stan ducked down; the boomerang sped past his head when he did.

"Shit!" Kyle fell back and stared up at where the wooden boomerang implanted itself an inch into the wood of the doorframe. "That was too damn close!" Leaving the boomerang where it landed, he stood and joined Stan near the railing as the noirette took aim with his shotgun and fired Bebe.

Both men saw a hole blast through her chest before she collapsed to the floor.

"Nice shootin'," Kyle commented as he lightly smacked Stan on the ass.

Stan turned light red and gave the redhead a shit-eating grin. "Not exactly the best time to be trying to seduce me." He turned back to the room to get dressed. "We need to move. People will probably move towards the noise hoping to kill the winner." He pulled his pants and t-shirt on.

Kyle nodded and got dressed too. "Right." He shrugged his orange jacket on, leaving it unzipped as he grabbed his rucksack from the floor.

"Kyle," Stan turned Kyle's head to kiss him full on the lips, "I love you and I'll protect you until the end."

Kyle smiled and kissed him in return. "I love you too."

"Come on, were moving west." He grabbed his rucksack and walked back out of the bedroom, being sure to duck under the boomerang as he did.

"West?" Kyle ran after him. "But to the west is nothing but forbidden zones."

"Exactly." Stan looked back at his best friend as he stopped on the stairs. "No one will be heading that way, and those who are over there will be getting out as quickly as possible. That's the safest area for us right now."

Realizing that Stan was right, Kyle smirked and nodded. "Then let's go."

…

Nervously, Pip looked around the abandoned pet shop, shining his flashlight in every direction he looked. Maybe the old pet shop wasn't the best idea for a place to hide out, every little noise made him jump because of the dark of the night. At least there were no more animals in the shop, at least none that were pet-worthy. The Brit was sure there were some bugs or other animals around but figured he'd be fine for the time being. Besides, after the third announcement, he was more afraid of the humans still awake and moving about than he ever could be of the animals.

"Oh dear," he murmured to himself, "I really must pull myself together." He took a deep breath to calm his shaking, but didn't do much good. He took another breath, finding his nerves calming just a bit, but it didn't last long as a rat scurrying across the floor knocked into a rusted can of dog food. "Oh my!" He went right back to shaking. "This is awful! When will this end?" He sobbed.

Pip knew he was never going to be strong enough to be unafraid of the things and people that lurked in the dark, and that alone made him cry about the situation. And he knew if he couldn't be unafraid of them then he stood no chance against one of them if they came to kill him. He'd probably die before he even got the opportunity to defend himself. Why did he have to get thrown into this? Things would've been a lot better for him if Damien had just let him stay dead and in Hell. But after the Brit had reached the day that he would've been thirteen, Damien revived him and told him to continue his life on Earth.

Up until this point, Pip had been more than happy to do just that. Now he just wanted to die again.

The sound of a shotgun being unloaded onto someone sounded off right outside of the pet shop. Pip quickly turned off his flashlight and slipped quietly over to the window next to the door with his crossbow to see a woman, Rebecca Cotswalds, standing over a corpse with a shotgun in her hands. She turned her bloodstained face to the abandoned pet shop, immediately Pip ducked down under the window sill shaking.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die,_ his mind chanted. His heart rate sped up as he heard gravel crunching under someone's sneakers as they approached the pet shop.

His finger rested on the trigger of the crossbow. He had no choice: the moment Rebecca stepped through the door, he would kill her.


	9. Send me Back to Hell

_Chapter 9: Send me Back to Hell_

Inside of the pet shop, Rebecca looked around. She could've sworn that she saw a beam of light coming from one of the windows not long ago, and then a flash of yellow after she shot her latest victim. This was where the pet store used to be, so it wouldn't surprise her if the descendants of a few unsold pets still remained here, a bird or a cat, but she highly doubted that's what she saw. No animal could light up a shop with no electricity.

She looked at the center of the room and saw an open rucksack sitting there, a darkened flashlight beside it. She smirked. She was right, someone was here, though they may have made a quick escape or was hiding. Oh well, as long as she wasn't attacked, whoever had been here was none of her concern.

She took a few steps forward towards the rucksack to see if the person who left it there left their weapon also, but found a solid metal arrow piercing through her left shoulder. She shrieked as the sheer force and speed of the arrow sent her stumbling to her knees.

Now on her knees, Rebecca's enraged eyes fell to the bloody tip of the arrow that had gone through her shoulder. The entire thing hadn't even gone through her, but instead stopped halfway through, leaving one half glinting with blood and the other half still as unstained silver. She looked back at where the arrow had originated from to see Pip scrambling to fix another metal arrow to the crossbow in his hands as quickly as possible.

_What?_ Her teeth ground together angrily at seeing who her attacker was. _That little pussy is the first one to hit me?_ In complete rage over the situation, she snatched her shotgun from the floor where she dropped it and, with skill she didn't realize she possessed, shot one of Pip's hands off with only one hand holding the gun - she was entirely sure how she managed to keep her hold on it with the powerful recoil but she wasn't complaining.

The crossbow in the blonde's hands clattered to the ground as Pip screeched and grabbed onto the bloody remains of his right hand. He stumbled back into the window and slid down the wall to the floor. His tear-filled eyes landed on what was left of his gored hand and then darted back to Rebecca, deeming her wild, insanity-stricken face to be a better sight compared to white bone and dark red blood that he was beginning to feel soak into the sleeve of his red jacket.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him. "How dare you attack a lady!"

Pip cringed back against the wall. "I-I'm ever so sorry, I just don't w-want to die!"

"Well, guess what," she popped the spent shell out of its chamber and loaded another as quickly as she could with the use of only one hand, "you're going to die anyway." She slid the shotgun around in her hand so her finger could be on the trigger again, aimed at Pip, and fired.

The shot connected, but with the side of the blonde's stomach instead of an area that would kill him instantly. He screeched as the pain of the shot ripping open his side shot straight through him. He didn't even dare look at that wound, knowing that he'd be able to see more of his insides. There were tears rolling openly down his face as his jacket soaked up more blood and stuck to his unmarred flesh.

Rebecca smirked at the sight of her victim. This had to be her best work even though she had been aiming for his chest - considering she had the use of one hand though, it was a fairly good shot. She could tell just from the areas pumping blood that Pip would die slowly of blood loss, maybe it would take just under an hour judging by the rate the blood was flowing, but it would seem like much longer to the Brit.

She turned to his rucksack and gathered what was left of his bottled water and bread and stuffed it into her rucksack before turning to leave. She didn't care that this had been her destination; she refused to stay the night in a place where someone, even someone she killed had died.

"Y-You're not g-g-gonna kill me?" Pip managed to utter weakly. "Y-You w-won't s…end me t-to Hell?"

Rebecca looked at him, his face was snow white and with every pained cough that escaped him, blood flew from him mouth and poured down his chin onto the once gray bowtie around his neck. Even she had to admit that leaving him in this state was beyond cruel, but she'd already wasted two shots on him and didn't have many more left. She shook her head. "I can't waste anymore rounds on you. But," she grit her teeth together and yanked the arrow out of her shoulder, "I'll leave you with something to remember me by." She dropped the metal arrow to the scuffed up wooden floor and left, gripping onto her shoulder to slow the bleeding as she walked. The moment she stopped next, she'd have to dress her shoulder or she could bleed out.

…

Tears still rolling down his face, Pip stared at the dark ceiling of the old pet store. She'd left him to suffer until he finally died and traveled back to Hell. His deteriorating mindset knew that she was being absolutely cruel and he wanted revenge on her, but that wouldn't happen. Maybe he could get Damien to torture her for him if she didn't win; he knew she'd be going to Hell too if someone actually managed to kill her. He hoped someone could.

His head fell back against the wall as his eyes slipped closed. He wasn't dying, that much he could tell, he was just tired and he was willing to give into that. Pip would just let death take him in his sleep, that would be far more peaceful than just sitting around in pain.

_I'll be back soon…Damien._

…

Stan and Kyle took deep breaths as they pressed their backs to the side of a brick building. Two people had spotted them and began shooting at them, and thanks to the dark, they hadn't been able to see who it was who was firing at them.

"Only one was firing at us," Stan said quickly, "so they should be easy enough to take care of."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll go out. Follow me once I've shot off a round."

"Okay."

Stan turned and ran out of the alley, immediately raising his shotgun when he saw his blonde assailant point a Glock at him. Now able to see his attacker's face, Stan managed to stop himself right before he went to pull the trigger. His eyes widened. "Kenny?"

Kenny's finger moved from the trigger and he lowered the gun. "Holy shit Stan! You're alive?"

"Barely thanks to you shooting at me, but yes, I'm alive!"

The taller started to laugh then, mostly because he was thinking of how completely screwed he was now that he saw for his own eyes that his boyfriend was still alive. "I can't believe you're still alive."

Stan's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Look, I have Butters with me; he was injured at the beginning."

"He's okay now though?"

Kenny nodded. "Mostly, yes. He's still limping though. We're looking for a place to stay the rest of the night. You and, uh…"

"Kyle."

At the sound of his name, Kyle walked out from the alley just staring at Kenny. He knew that Kenny wouldn't go down easy, but knowing he was still alive made him realize the wrong he'd done by sleeping with Stan. "Hey Kenny," he muttered.

Kenny's face softened as he saw the look of despair on the redhead's face. He was sure it was over hearing of Ike's murder. Before he could say anything about it, Butters limped over to them with the ax still gripped in his hand.

Stan's eyes fell to the ax. "Nice weapon Butters."

"It was Ken's," Butters said, "we switched after he fixed me up."

"So you had the Glock in your bag?"

He nodded.

"Damn."

"Hey," Kenny cut in, "we should get inside somewhere before someone comes out to try and kill us."

Kyle nodded. "Agreed." He turned and opened the door to the business they were standing next to. He swiveled the rifle around and then stepped inside when he realized no one was there. "In here."

The other three followed the Jew into the building and decided to rest in a backroom with no windows. They set up all four flashlights around the room so that the entire room would be illuminated. Butters and Kyle both sat and relaxed against the back wall with their weapons lying beside them as Kenny told Stan he needed to talk with him in the front room.

When the couple left, shutting the door behind them as they did, Butters and Kyle sat in the silence each lost in their own thoughts. Both were dismayed at the realization that they wouldn't be the men they had admitted love to now that their other half was seen alive and well. They both thought there just had to be a way to be able to stay with the one they loved.

Unknowing to the redhead's similar mental dilemma, Butters turned to Kyle. "Kyle, can I tell you something?"

The sound of the blonde's voice brought Kyle back to reality. He looked at Butters and nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I…" Butters turned bright red. "…I slept with Kenny."

Kyle's eyes widened a bit. Stan wasn't the only one who cheated? "What?"

Butters face flamed even brighter. "I know I-I'm horrible! I shouldn't have m-made him cheat on Stan, but I just…I l-love him so much and I didn't want to die without t-telling him."

Kyle's face went from shock to understanding. He smiled a bit. "Butters, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I slept with Stan."

Now Butters' eyes widened. "You did?"

Kyle nodded. "I'm in the same situation you are Butters. I love Stan, and I didn't want to die without telling him." He leaned back against the wall. "But I guess we both just wasted our time. Kenny and Stan are back together again and, hell, for all we know they're hooking up in the other room. A way to cope with both of them each cheating on other," he muttered to himself.

Butters nodded absently and then his face dropped sadly when he remembered who Kenny told him was on the list this last announcement. "Kyle," he wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Confused, Kyle blinked a bit and then quickly returned the hug. "Okay…? For what?"

"Well, with your brother on the last announcement," Kyle drew in a sharp breath at Butters' words, "and you grieving…I mean, I'm sorry for laying such a petty problem on you when–"

"Wait a second Butters!" Kyle grabbed onto the small blonde's shoulders and pulled out of the hug so he could look into his eyes. "What do you mean my brother was on the last announcement? You mean Ike?"

Butters nodded. "Yeah. His name was called, but you…already…" He trailed off when he saw tears flood Kyle's eyes. "You didn't know?"

"No…I slept through the announcement…"

"But Stan didn't tell you?"

"No!" He stood with his rifle in-hand and stomped towards the door.

"Kyle, where are you going?"

Kyle sent a tear-filled glare back at Butters. "I'm going to demand an answer out of that bastard I love!"


	10. Tell Me The Truth

_Chapter 10: Tell Me The Truth_

As him and Stan exited the backroom, Kenny gently shut the door behind them. He looked at the back of his boyfriend's head sorrowfully, wishing that he had some other reason for breaking off their relationship other than for the fact that he was in love with Butters. And this entire conversation wasn't going to be an easy one as he was going to have to tip-toe around the minor detail of him sleeping with the small blonde.

Stan sat down on the edge of a desk caddy-corner to a window beside the front door. And started out of the window. He wondered how many were left alive and just how many of them would be in the area the four decided to stay in for the time being. His gaze turned over to Kenny when his boyfriend sat beside him on the desk. There was something in those blue irises, something that he swore he recognized. Perhaps this battle situation brought about a revelation in the blonde that they couldn't hang on to each other.

Knowing Stan's eyes were on the side of his face, Kenny knew he had to speak. "Stan…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I have to say this, but…I don't think we should be together right now." Before Stan could even get a word in, Kenny quickly continued, "It's not that I don't love you, it's just that, with this fucked up battle going on, one of us is eventually going to die, and it may be by the other's hand. I don't think right now is the best time–"

"Kenny, shut up for a second," Stan said loudly. "Look, I understand." He smiled ever so slightly when the blonde turned his attention to him. "Right now isn't the best time to get tied down by relationships. This battle will come down to probably us two, and then Kyle and Butters. We can't be in a relationship with these circumstances."

Kenny nodded and smiled, glad that his excuse was believable enough that he wasn't going to be questioned. "I'm…happy you understand."

Still smiling, Stan grabbed onto Kenny's hand. "To be honest, I was thinking of the same thing," he half-lied. He was actually glad when Kenny had asked him out into the front room so that he could break it off.

The blonde gripped onto his now ex-boyfriend's hand and leaned over to give him one last deep kiss. There was nothing there anymore, not the passion that had been present only a few days ago and not the fire the two had once felt. It was gone, and both were actually happy it was.

Just as the kiss ended, the door to the backroom slammed open to a very enraged Kyle. Stan looked over at his best friend, confusion turned to concern when he saw the tears running down his face. He slid off the desk when the redhead approached him.

"Kyle what's wrong?"

The moment he was close enough, Kyle raised his hand and slapped Stan as hard as he could. "I fucking trusted you!"

"Dude, what the hell?" The noirette glared at Kyle, he could feel the confused gaze of his ex-boyfriend on the side of his face. Kyle hadn't raised a hand to hurt Stan in years, and now, though the situation warranted killing, it didn't seem like a good time.

"I gave you everything and you didn't even tell me…" He stopped as a sob escaped him; he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

Stan's face softened when he realized Kyle really was hurt by whatever it was that wasn't said. "Baby," he gently grabbed onto Kyle's arm, "what's wrong?"

Kyle smacked Stan's hand away. "You didn't fucking tell me Ike was killed!"

The noirette's eyes widened. "You found out?"

"Butters told me. And he shouldn't have had to!" Before Stan could defend himself, Kyle continued, "And after I let you fuck me, I thought that was enough to tell you I trusted you to tell me something like this!"

"Kyle–"

"Stan," Kenny interrupted as he pointed to Kyle, "you fucked him?"

Stan looked at the blonde. "Not now Kenny."

"Get down off your high horse;" Kyle said quickly, "you fucked Butters."

Stan's eyes widened as Kenny's face turned from anger to shock to silent admission. "You fucked–" He cut himself off with a shake of his head. "You know what; this really doesn't matter right now." He looked back at Kyle. "Kyle, I was going to tell you, but I wanted to find a way to let you know gently. You have to understand where I'm coming from."

Kyle bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to be angry at Stan because he made a valid point but he couldn't help it. Just looking at the face that had, in his mind, betrayed his trust was enough to make him feel trigger happy. "I want to," he muttered, "but I can't." He turned and walked for the entrance of the building.

Stan went after him. "Where are you going?"

"Away." He walked back out onto the street, knowing full well that the noirette was still following him. "Stop following me!"

"No, you could get yourself killed!"

Kyle whipped around and sent a glare at Stan. "Why would you care? My death would get you another step closer to winning!"

"Because I love you!" He yelled nearly as loud as he could, not caring that Kenny, now standing in the doorway, could hear him.

Kyle scoffed. "Yeah right." He pulled the bayonet off of the rifle and tossed the gun to Stan. "I'm on my own, I don't need you."

"Kyle…" He went after the redhead as he started to walk away. "Come back here! I'm sorry, okay…? I didn't know that this would hurt you this badly! Please just come back!"

"No Stan."

"I promised I'd protect you and I meant it! And now," he grabbed onto Kyle's wrist, "I promise I won't keep anything from you ever again. I'll tell you everything and anything you want to hear. Please Kyle; I don't want you to die."

Kyle sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do? He hated that his walking away was tearing Stan apart, but he wasn't sure if the awkward atmosphere that he figured would be around Kenny was one he particularly wanted to be part of. But how could he even trust Stan to keep his word? Maybe he was overreacting, but he just wasn't just what the proper reaction to anything was anymore. "Stan…no."

"But Kyle–"

"Stop trying to change my mind!" He pulled his wrist away. "I won't go back, no matter wh–"

"What's this," both men looked over at where the voice came from to see a blood-drenched, crazed Craig standing in the center of the street, "a friends' quarrel?"

Kyle's eyes fell to the meat cleaver in the bloodied man's hand that was dripping red. His hand tightened on the bayonet in his hand. "Stan, he's killed…a lot."

Stan nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Well who's going to kill who?" Craig laughed. "Come on, I'll take on the winner!"

"We're not fighting!" Kyle yelled back to their crazed former friend. "So if you want to take us on, then come at us!"

Stan looked to Kyle. "Are you insane?"

"No, he is, and that's beside the point. He's not going to go away until someone dies." Kyle brandished the bayonet. "And that someone will be him."

Craig laughed even louder when his eyes caught the bayonet in Kyle's hand. "You Broflovskis are resilient!" He laughed even louder when a confused look crossed Kyle's face. "What a thrill it will be to be able to say that I've killed both brothers!"

Kyle drew in a sharp breath. "You?" When Craig laughed again, his grip tightened even more on the bayonet. "You killed my brother?"

Craig bowed in a showy display. "Guilty as charged," he laughed.

It was then that the redhead began to literally shake with rage. Someone he had considered a friend was the one to kill the last of his family? What cruel joke was this? He took a step forward to face Craig, being forced to stop when Stan grabbed his shoulder. "Stan, let go of me."

"Kyle, he'll kill you," Stan said in a terrified tone. "Just let me shoot him."

"No." Kyle shrugged Stan's hand off. "I have to do this myself."

Before the noirette could protest further, Kyle ran forward with the bayonet raised to strike. Craig quickly raised the meat cleaver to block the bayonet and kicked the redhead's knee to send him to the ground. He swung the cleaver with the blade aimed at Kyle's temples. Kyle ducked down under the meat cleaver and thrust the bayonet forward towards Craig's side, but the blue-clad man stepped back so that the blade only grazed him.

Taking the opportunity of their distance, Kyle rose back to his feet. Quickly he had to block the descent of the meat cleaver before it could slice his face off. Before Craig could pull back Kyle balled his hand into a fist and connected it hard to Craig's stomach, sending him stumbling back and gripping onto his stomach where he was punched.

Kyle lashed out with the bayonet then, opening a deep gash across Craig's collarbone, barely missing the chain of the locket still around his neck. In response, Craig lashed out with the meat cleaver, grazing Kyle's shoulder when he jumped back.

For a long second, the two just stared each other down. Each was trying to figure out the best way to end the fight quickly instead of them continuously exchanging blows and only cutting at each other. If they kept going at it like this, someone could come along and finish them both without a clear winner of their fight.

Craig twitched slightly and somehow that made Kyle see the perfect opening. The redhead ran forward and quickly thrust the bayonet deep into the noirette's chest before he could block. Craig's eyes started to fade as cold death started coming over him.

"Go to Tweek," Kyle muttered to his friend.

Craig chuckled weakly and replied, "Where he's gone, I can't follow." He fell back when Kyle's hand slipped off the bayonet. He was gone before he hit the ground.

Behind Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters started cheering for his victory. And Kyle knew he should join in but he couldn't.

He coughed; blood flew from his mouth and trickled down his chin when he did. When he looked down, he saw the blade of the cleaver had been driven deep into his left side between two ribs. He collapsed to the street.

When Stan saw this, he stopped cheering and felt tears flood his eyes. "KYLE!"


	11. Go to Heaven

"_Let go/Let go/Of time for you and I"_

~_"Penguin" _~Christina Perri

_Chapter 11: Go To Heaven_

"KYLE!" Stan ran over to where Kyle had fallen and hit his knees next to his best friend. His eyes widened when he saw the meat cleaver sticking out of the redhead's body where Craig had thrust it in. "Oh God…" He reached out for the hilt of the cleaver.

"Stan," Kyle murmured weakly, "no…" When Stan grabbed it and tugged ever so slightly, Kyle screamed, "DON'T! IT HURTS!"

Stan's hand immediately shot away from the wooden grip at the scream. Instead, it moved to the side of Kyle's face, he saw the blood trickling from the side of his mouth with every strained cough and the tears flowing from his eyes. "Kyle…" He felt his own tears drip from his eyes as he realized there was nothing he could do. "Don't die…please don't die…I still have," he stopped a moment to prevent a sob from escaping, "have to protect you."

Kyle's lips turned up into a small smile. "Stan…" He shivered a bit as cold began to close in on him. "Could you hold me? I'm cold."

Stan wiped his eyes and nodded. Very carefully so that he caused very little pain to his beloved Jew, he gathered him into his arms, one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist. He held Kyle against him and just looked into the fading green eyes he had come to adore in such a short amount of time. "Kyle," he bent his head down and kissed Kyle's blood red lips, "I love you."

Kyle continued smiling as his eyes slipped closed. "I…" _Love you too. And I'm happy I got to hear you say it one last time._ One final breath escaped him and he went limp.

"Kyle? What is it baby?" He raised the hand set on Kyle's waist to his cheek. "…Kyle?" Before he could check for a pulse, there was the loud _bang_ of a shotgun going off, catching his attention.

Stan's eyes widened as Kenny and Butters both dropped to the ground. No, not them too!

…

Rebecca climbed to the top of the building that she didn't realize Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters were hiding in and laid down against her rucksack with a yawn. She figured she would be okay to sleep there until morning. You know, as long as it didn't rain or snow on her.

"KYLE!"

Curious and a bit angry about the voice, she looked over the edge of the building to see three guys she recognized standing in the middle of the street and two laying in it. The two lying on the ground seemed dead, having killed each other from what she could tell. No, wait, the one Marsh was next to was still moving a bit, he must just be injured.

Her eyes swiveled over to the two blondes standing in front of the building when she heard the smaller one's voice:

"Oh no Ken, y-you don't think Kyle…" His voice drifted off as a sob shook him.

"Don't worry Butters," the taller one said with hardly a bit of reassurance to his words, "he'll be okay…Stan won't let him just die."

Rebecca's eyes went back over to the two on the ground but she felt no sympathy for them. So Marsh was losing his best friend, big whoop. She lost her brother and parents and didn't shed a single tear; surely he could handle losing Broflovski.

She turned her attention back to the too blondes when Stotch began to sob and McCormick comforted him. Damn, they're so stupid! Don't they realize they're not the last ones left? She could just as easily be aiming to shoot at them as she was watching them.

_Wait a second! Why am I not doing that?_ She sighed quietly and turned back to her rucksack to grab her shotgun from it. Luckily she'd only come across two other people while running over to this area, (she figured that the last of the survivors would probably be hiding out in an area surrounded by forbidden zones, and she actually was a bit happy she'd been correct). She loaded another round into it and slunk back over to the edge of the rooftop.

By now, both blondes were walking towards where Marsh was holding Broflovski, who now was no longer moving. Probably dead by now. She turned the shotgun towards McCormick. Killing Marsh's boyfriend would make the raven-haired man go crazy like she figured Tucker had when Tweak was killed. Finally there would be a worthy opponent.

She popped the shotgun.

…

Even from where he was standing, Butters could faintly hear the sound of a shotgun being readied to fire, a sound he'd become too familiar with the past twenty four hours. He looked at the top of the building and, in the moonlight, saw a girl pointing a shotgun at them. More specifically, at Kenny.

Butters' head whipped over to the taller blonde. _She's going to shoot him!_ He ran over to Kenny. "Kenny, move!" Without anything else as a warning, Butters shoved Kenny out of the way in time for the final sound he would hear, the deafening _bang_ of the shotgun, to sound off.

Upon impact with the street, Kenny scraped the palms of his hands and his chin open. He heard the shotgun before he could demand an answer out of Butters though. He turned over to be sitting up in time for the smaller blonde to collapse onto him, a gaping hole where the bullet hit him through his back.

Automatically Kenny's arms wrapped around the instantly blood drenched torso of Butters' body as he fell into him. His eyes widened in horror at the dead blonde in his arms. "N-No…No! Butters, **no**!"

"Dammit!" Kenny's head shot over to where Rebecca had yelled in frustration over her missed shot. "That stupid little fuck! How dare he screw up my shot!"

Kenny grabbed the Glock he'd dropped when he had been pushed down and pointed it at where she was still able to be seen on the rooftop. "You," he pulled the trigger, "**BITCH**!"

…

Rebecca screamed as the bullet Kenny shot at her hit her right shoulder. She fell back onto the roof clutching her bleeding pained shoulder. "Dammit! Oh God, it hurts!" She yelled as the fiery pain of the bullet shot up her arm. Before she figured McCormick or Marsh would come after her, she scrambled to her feet and off of the roof, running east. Away from them.

_A weapon. I have to find a weapon I can still use like this!_

…

Not much longer later, both Stan and Kenny were sitting next to the sheet covered bodies of their lovers inside of the backroom they had been relaxing in only twenty minutes ago. Stan's knees were pulled up to his chest while Kenny was hugging only one knee. Both were crying silently.

After Rebecca had been chased off and Stan was sure Kyle had died, both corpses had been carried into the building's backroom. Kenny and Stan had both tried to clean up Kyle and Butters - the cleaver had been removed from Kyle's side and both had been wrapped in bandages where their injuries had been after their blood had been cleaned off. Kenny had found some sheets and covered them both up; Stan had found two candles and lit them, placing them near their heads.

"Kenny," Stan muttered out of the blue, "do you think they…really, truly loved us?"

Kenny looked up from where he had buried his face into his knee, remembering Butters shoving him out of the way from the shotgun. He wrapped an arm around Stan's shoulders and held him to his side. "Yes, I believe they did."


	12. Announcement Number Four

_Chapter 12: Announcement Number Four_

As the sun started to break over the horizon and the candles Stan had set at Kyle and Butters' heads finally went out, him and Kenny finally decided it was time to move. They knew their target: Rebecca Cotswalds, the girl who'd killed Butters.

Kenny had told Stan he shot at her with the Glock, so there might be a trail of blood leading in the direction she went if he hit her like he thought he did. "We can worry about any other survivors after we've killed her," he said as he shouldered his rucksack. His ax was in his hand once again while the Glock was resting in the waistband of his pants.

Stan nodded and shouldered his rucksack too. He held the shotgun in his hand but was still well aware of the bayonet in his rucksack - he'd taken it from Craig's body and cleaned it off she he'd have another weapon in case he ran out of bullets or the shotgun got jammed. "Yeah, let's, um," he glanced back at Kyle's sheet-covered body as the two walked out of the backroom, "let's go," he murmured.

Outside of the door, Kenny looked around before he ran around to the back of the building, where he believe Rebecca climbed down, with his ex following him. In light of early morning, even in the alley, the blonde could see a trail of blood drops leading back to the east. "This way," he said loudly as they walked. He hoped that if she hadn't gone far, she would hear them and, in her panic, make a noise that would completely give away her position to them. When he heard nothing, they kept going.

It was only moments after they stepped out of the alley, that the P.A. System set up around town kicked on. _"It's six AM everyone, so you know what that means! Time for the fourth announcement!"_ They stopped and Kenny pulled his map and list out of his rucksack. _"First, as always, is a list of the dead. In the order they died…"_

As names were read off, Kenny marked each one out as Stan stood guard from anyone that could possibly still be alive. After nearly a full minute, a name both men finally recognized came over the system:

"…_Philip Pirrup…"_

Stan looked to Kenny. "It's amazing he lasted so long."

Kenny nodded as he continued crossing out names. "It really is. I wonder who killed him."

The noirette shrugged. "We'll never know."

"…_Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski, Leopold Stotch. Total of twenty-seven."_ After a moment of hesitation, Kenny managed to bring himself to cross out Kyle and Butters' names.

His eyes widened when he saw the remaining names. "Stan…"

"What is it?" Stan asked, concerned when he heard the alarm in the blonde's voice.

"_Now, to our three remaining players,"_ Stan's eyes widened at those words, _"I bid you all good luck! But before you go to kill each other, I think I'll help you find each other by adding more forbidden zones: At seven, E-five. At eight, F-seven. At nine, D-seven. At ten, F-five. And at eleven, E-seven. Good luck players, and may the best killer be victorious!"_ The P.A. System cut out.

Kenny sighed angrily and thrust the map at Stan. "They're boxing us in, forcing us to fight her."

Stan studied the new forbidden zones. "Isn't that what you wanted to do anyway?"

He sighed again. "Yeah…it is, but the way the forbidden zones are…" He looked into Stan's eyes seriously. "We have absolutely no hope for escaping together anymore. We'd have to cut through a forbidden zone."

Stan's expression became sad, almost desperate. "Kenny…after we've killed Rebecca…I have no intention of staying alive."


	13. Winner of the Battle Royale

_Chapter 13: Winner of the Battle Royale_

Kenny glanced around a corner and then ran forward when he saw no one in the street; Stan followed behind him closely. The blonde glanced back at the noirette sadly, remembering the conversation they'd had only a bit ago:

"_Kenny…after we've killed Rebecca…I have no intention of staying alive,"_ Stan said with absolute certainty in his eyes.

Kenny shook his head and grabbed onto Stan's shoulders. _"No Stan! We'll find a way out! You just have to give me a bit to think of how to deactivate–"_ He stopped when his ex-boyfriend put one finger to his lips to shut him up.

"_Please,"_ a few tears rolled down his cheeks, _"just let me join Kyle. I'll help you win, but please Kenny…all I want now…is to die."_

Kenny sidestepped into an alley and pressed his back to the wall. His eyes connected with Stan's. He hated that his friend looked so certain, even now, about his own death. In fact, he'd hated it so much when Stan had stated that he wanted to die that he still had no response to those words, they just ran towards where Rebecca's drops of blood led them.

_What has this battle done to you? _Kenny thought solemnly. _Two days ago you'd scoff at the idea of ending your life because of someone's death, or even just at the idea of this situation existing. What's happened to you?_

Stan's eyes darted out of the alley when he saw movement and then pointed over to where he saw Rebecca stumbling out of a shop with bandages wrapped around the shoulder Kenny shot. The blonde looked around the corner of the building he was pressed against and nodded when he saw her stumbling around in an apparent daze.

She had a weapon, a serrated knife from what Kenny and Stan could tell, but only the one. It seemed like she'd be easy to take out. Barely a challenge at all.

"Damn," Kenny muttered, "and I had been hoping for a bit of a challenge. Oh well," he glanced down at his ax, "guess I'll just use this."

Stan nodded. "Might as well. A knife can't hold up to an ax anyway."

Kenny nodded too. "Yeah. Come on." He stepped out of the alley and walked towards where Rebecca was stumbling further east. "You know," he said loudly, catching her attention, "if you go too far that way, you'll walk right into a forbidden zone."

At the sound of Kenny's voice, Rebecca whipped around to glare at the blonde and the noirette. She smirked. "Well, the final three are together. Shall we," she dropped the serrated knife and reached to the back of her pants for a pistol, "end this?"

"Shit!" Kenny and Stan both jumped back and away into separate alleyways in order to avoid the bullets being fired at them.

"Dammit!" Kenny grabbed the Glock from the waistband of his pants and ran out firing at Rebecca with it as he saw Stan drop his rucksack and grab his shotgun out of it. He flinched as a bullet from Rebecca's pistol grazed his thigh, but continued moving forward towards her still firing the Glock.

Finally Stan ran out from the alley he'd been in firing his shotgun, the bayonet was in the waistband of his pants. He kept running for Rebecca though she turned her attention from Kenny to him, firing rapidly at him but missing each shot as he zigzagged towards her quickly. She cursed loudly as he reached her, dropped the shotgun, and lashed out with the bayonet.

Quickly, she backed up and reached for the back of her pants again, where another, larger, knife had been hiding. She threw the pistol down and blocked the bayonet's descent with the knife. She smirked.

"Come on, did you think I'd go down so easily?" She laughed. "I'm prepared for this fight. I'll win."

Stan laughed himself and kicked at her stomach, sending her stumbling back a few steps. "Think again!"

"What?" Rebecca's head whipped over to where Kenny was running towards her now brandishing the ax. He swung it out at her, knocking the knife from her grasp while at the same time lobbing two of the fingers on her right hand, the hand holding the knife, off. She screeched and gripped onto the two bleeding stumps as she now struggled to avoid the rapid swings and descents of the bloodied ax.

_I don't have another weapon!_ Her mind screamed as she continued stepping back further and further. _I have to get away from them! Now!_

"Kenny," Stan screamed from behind the blonde, "move!"

Kenny glanced back and then quickly jumped out of the way when he saw the noirette pointing the shotgun at the two.

Rebecca's eyes widened for the brief second she registered the shotgun before it went off, the bullet ripping through her side. A weak scream escaped her as she fell towards the ground, but Kenny caught her hair and, with some difficulty, lifted her up to be eye level.

Kenny glared daggers into her fading eyes. "You lose."

Rebecca chuckled, though it came out more as coughs. "I lose…but will you really be able to kill the man you've been so close to all this time?"

His eyes narrowed. "Go to Hell," he pushed the ax into her chest, "you bitch." He dropped her to the ground and turned around to face Stan, who now dropped his shotgun to the ground.

Stan smiled and held his arms out. "Kill me too Kenny."

Kenny shook his head. "I won't kill you…I can't." He walked over to the noirette and grabbed his hand, leading him over to an alley. "Come on, I'll show you my favorite place to watch over the city when I used to be Mysterion. It's in this area." He pointed to a ladder. "Up there." He released Stan's hand and climbed up the ladder to the roof of a small business.

Stan followed him up to the roof and then over to the edge. Even when the two sat down, they could see bodies everywhere they looked. People they'd grown up with, their friends, former lovers, enemies…all dead right before their very eyes. Hell, Stan could've sworn he saw Wendy's corpse on a roof just within eyeshot.

Kenny sighed sadly at the sight of the corpses around them. "This place used to not be such a bad place to look out at South Park from."

"Yeah…" Stan glanced down as Kenny placed the Glock down on the open space between them.

"There's one bullet left," the blonde muttered. "You can choose who to use it on."

Stan grabbed the gun. "Kenny, promise me that you'll kill Cartman for this."

Kenny nodded. "I swear it."

Stan nodded and kissed Kenny's cheek before standing. He turned and moved exactly ten steps from the blonde. He cocked the gun and held it to the side of his head. "I'll see you in Hell Kenny."

"Yeah, see you there." The blonde tensed as a deafening _bang_ filled his ears, followed by the sound of Stan's body collapsing to the roof.

He pulled his knees to his chest and bawled loudly. Everyone he ever knew, everyone he'd loved or cared for, for even a moment, was dead.

_Winner, Day 2, 11:30 AM: Kenny McCormick_


	14. Never Again

_Chapter 14: Never Again_

Even now that Kenny was sitting on the old couch in the game room of the community center - the same one he had lured Kyle to their freshman year of high school late at night, where they ultimately both lost their virginity - he felt empty and almost dead inside.

Walking back to the community center after being given the all-clear from the General over the P.A. System had been hard. Seeing the corpses as he walked by them, and **knowing** that he was the last person in South Park left alive…that had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. At least, he believed that until he was told to wait in the game room on the same couch that had jump-started a short relationship between himself and one of his closest friends.

He buried his face into his hands, wanting to cry but not being able to summon the tears. His body was done with crying over the dead though emotionally and mentally wasn't ready to stop crying. He knew that he would never forget and that that remembrance would either cause his insanity or the death of Eric Cartman.

Kenny heard the door to the room open but didn't raise his head to look back. If they were now going to kill him, so be it. He deserved death for the lives he took during that fucked up "game."

"Kenny," it was the General, Kenny recognized his voice, "you have been granted a prize for being the first winner of the Battle Royale."

"What is it?" Kenny spat out angrily. He didn't care what the damn prize was, no one could give him the normalcy of life in South Park back, his friends and family, the man he loved…nothing he lost could come back. No prize was worth all of this!

"It's anything you want," a different voice said with a smirk ringing clear in his voice.

Kenny's eyes widened and he looked up in time to see a larger man with brown hair and eyes in a clean-pressed black suit sit down in a wooden chair directly across from him. The smirk from the man he once called his friend just made the blonde even angrier. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He screamed.

Cartman continued smirking and leaned against the back of the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Calm down blondie, you're being given two very hard to achieve prizes simply for killing off everyone else. Though I can honestly say that I didn't think it would be you who would win."

"Spit it out asshole," Kenny hissed.

"You're anxious for your prize," Cartman laughed. "Well, your first prize is me. The fact that we're sitting here and having this conversation is a magnificent prize in itself, no?"

Kenny's eyes narrowed. "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "fan-fucking-tastic!" He balled his hands into fists in his lap; he wanted to kill Cartman where he sat. It would be easy. Just wrap his hands around Cartman's fat neck and squeeze until he stopped breathing. Then he could run from South Park and rally a resistance group together to end The BR Act once and for all.

"Now now, no need to get angry." Cartman sighed and shook his head. "So ungrateful for the life that wasn't taken from you."

Kenny's eyes narrowed and his hands began to shake in his lap. "Just get on with it before I fucking kill your fat ass!"

The brunette made a face and then said, "Your second prize is a position as General in a new branch of the military." His smirk returned. "Super soldiers who will be selected through various Battle Royales throughout the years. Your training will continue of course, you will be trained by the best militaristic minds I can find to be the perfect General and leader of this new branch. With you, a man unafraid to kill anyone and everyone who he knew and loved, leading them, these future super soldiers will not be able to lose in battle."

Kenny ground his teeth together. This entire battle was just a way for Cartman to find the strongest person in a town and turn them into an unstoppable super soldier? He felt his entire body begin to shake with rage. _Bastard! I'll…I'll fucking kill him!_

"So, what do you say?" Cartman held his hand out for Kenny to shake in agreement. "I'm your only friend left, and you can't possibly resist this chance to be so powerful."

"'Friend?'" Kenny shot to his feet and then tackled Cartman to the floor with his hands wrapped around his neck. "Let me tell you about friends lard ass! Friends are people like Stan, Kyle, and Butters! People who sacrificed themselves for what they **knew in their hearts** was the right path!" Kyle's face flashed in his mind's eyes. "Kyle was killed by Craig when he avenged his brother's murder!" Then Butters' face appeared. "Butters shoved me out of the way of a shotgun bullet that would've killed me, killing him instead! And Stan," the sound of the Glock and of Stan's body hitting roof of the building went through his mind, "he took **his own life** so that he could be with Kyle and I could ultimately be right here," he tightened his hands around Cartman's neck, "doing exactly this!"

Cartman grabbed onto Kenny's wrists and tugged at them, desperate to get the thinner man off of him. "Stop…Kenny…!" His nails dug into the blonde's wrists, drawing blood as he did so. "You don't know…what you're doing…!"

"I know exactly what I'm fucking doing!" Kenny glared into Cartman's now frightened eyes. "Never again! I won't let you live so you can do this to another town, to another **person**!" Hands still around Cartman's neck, he shook the larger man's head, causing it to bounce off the floor painfully. "Just! Fucking! **DIE**!"

This continued for only a few seconds longer before Cartman went limp. Panting, Kenny released Cartman's neck and looked down at the now dead brunette. Too easy, he'd been killed far too easily.

Kenny stood on shaking legs as he continued to stare down at the corpse. "Power has made you weak," he said cockily. "Weakness brings death."

Behind him, the door into the room opened. He turned on one foot to face the inevitable firing squad, but instead froze when Eric Cartman came walking through the door clapping. His eyes widened at the sight. "What the hell?" He breathed out. "I just killed you!"

Cartman shook his head. "No, you killed someone I paid to **look** like me." He laughed, "Come on, do you really think I'd be so stupid as to actually come into a room, **alone**, with a murderer? Come on, think!"

Kenny's eyebrows knit together as he backed away towards the window at the back of the room. "I won't help you. I won't be a General for some super soldiers."

Cartman smirked. "Too bad," he snapped his fingers together, "this prize isn't optional."

Soldiers ran towards Kenny to capture him, but the blonde turned around and ran for the window. He burst through it, cutting open his exposed skin as he so, and ran the moment his feet hit the ground.

As he ran, he heard a pistol go off and felt a bullet hit his right shoulder, but he only stumbled a bit before continuing on. At a familiar street, Kenny turned left and kept running. Finally he came across a corpse of someone he had graduated with who had a pistol laying beside her body. He grabbed the pistol and turned down another street that he knew eventually led to the front of the community center.

He pressed his front against the side of a building and glanced around the corner, waiting. _Come on you bastard. I'll shoot down all of your copies, just show your real fucking face._

A while later, Cartman finally came waling out of the community center being followed by his troupe of loyal bodyguards. Kenny pointed the gun at him, waiting until Cartman stopped to talk to his driver.

_For the countless souls who've died…_ Kenny took a breath and then pulled the trigger. _Never again!_


End file.
